You were such a habit to call
by MissMagea
Summary: She tried to fight him, but in the end she slipped up and fell for The Prince. Her father did warn her about his mischievous ways. Loki/OC. Takes place before the events of Thor. Previously published on my AO3 account.
1. Chapter 1

_The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir_

* * *

**A:N: The first three chapters take place before the events of Thor**

The warriors had returned from battle and were now back at Asgard, and the celebrations were in order. The maidens had woven the crowns of flowers for the warriors in thanks. Sjöfn held on tightly to the flower crown that she had in her hands as she stood in front of the warrior she would adorn with it. She looked up at him with her golden eyes like her fathers, but her's could not see nine realms like his could. When the All Father was finished speaking his speech, the maidens lifted the floral crowns and said.

"We would like to give you our humble thanks for protecting Asgard." Sjöfn stood on her tiptoes to put the crown on his head. He smiled and bowed down slightly to aid her.

"A little too short I see." He chuckled. Sjöfn smiled placing the crown atop his head. His green eyes catching her golden ones, his brother by his side noticed the amorous exchange between he two. The look was nothing new; Thor had seen them glance at each other a thousand times before. Sjöfn was the only daughter of the Guardian Heimdall. She was known through out Asgard as one of the most beautiful maidens the realm had ever seen. She had been the object of plenty of men's desires but she paid them all no mind. She even ignored Thor himself when the other maidens would fall in to his lap yearning for him and moaning his name. Thor had known since they were little ones that Sjöfn and his bother, Loki had eyes for each other. Her flirtatious personality went well with his mischievous ways, but nothing had yet.

* * *

The festivities continued, though the night after the large feast. Everyone was in a joyous a mood, laughing, drinking, dancing and enjoying them selves Sjöfn and her sister maidens twirled to the sound of the music, all of them stunning. She laughed as she reached out her hands and grabbed The Warrior Maiden Sif from one of the chairs.

"My sister come, dance with us!" She giggled. Thor sat besides his brother drinking his mead, telling battle stories to his fellow warriors and to the three damsels that could not keep their hands off of him, in awe of his good looks and strength. Each of them hoping to be the one that he would take to his bedchamber that night. Loki watched Sjöfn dance, her long brown tight curls flowing behind her, the way the light in the hall caught on her dark skin. Thor looked over to see what his brother's gaze was on.

"Sjöfn, our friend, is looking rather ravishing tonight." Thor smiled. Loki raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly. "You've wanted her for centuries." Thor added trying to goad is brother on.

"It's just a bit of flirting, Thor." Loki dismissed.

"Oh please! You have slept with many beautiful women." Loki nodded in agreeance of his brother's words, it was true. "Not as many as me of course but still, out of all of the women whom you've fucked you've never had eyes like you do for her." Thor whispered, causing Loki to laugh.

"Oh please, How do you know how many women if been with?" Loki asked.

"Because you tell me about each one, in detail I might add." His brother said.

"If I recall you live for those details."

"I do, I'm not going to lie about that." Thor chucked, the brothers did share their stories about each lady they had been with, as brothers do. Loki's eyes wondered back to the Daughter of the Guardian, watching her ample hips move as she danced.

"Take her brother, take her back to your chambers tonight and prove to her that you are a son of a king. " Thor whispered in his brother's ear. Sjöfn glance over at the two and narrowed her eyes when she realized they were staring at her, and possibly whispering about her.

"Thank you for making this awkward, bother." Loki groaned as she made her way across the hall towards them.

"I would like to dance with the Prince of Asgard." She said in her high voice laced with innocence.

"Well of you wish to dance with 'the' prince then you'll have to take a number, it appears Thor is pretty busy." Loki said, looking over at his older brother and the women that had fallen in to his lap, all vying for his attention.

"There's always room for one more." Thor grinned to Sjöfn who only rolled her eyes.

"I wish to dance with you Loki, come." She smiled reaching out her hand, before Loki could even respond he felt Thor push him out of his seat and towards Sjöfn.

"Go my brother!" Thor cheered raising his goblet.

"You are very aware that I don't really like dancing." Loki said to her. "You could dance with any man in this room and he'd jump at the chance." Sjöfn took Loki's hand and put it on her waist, completely ignoring the upbeat pace of the music.

"There are only two princes here." She spoke looking at him. "And one of them is Thor." Her words caused Loki to chuckle.

"You might be the first woman to say that." He said looking at her.

"I want to hear _your _battle stories, after all they do say you have a silver tongue." She said raising her eyebrow.

"You have no idea." He whispered.

"Oh! Really? Are we toying with each other again?" She asked him, watching the smirk grow on this thin lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Loki teased watching her bite her lip. "But I must ask, you don't wish to be in my brothers bed then who's?" He asked lowly in her ear.

"Oh, Loki that was a rather personal question." She said coyly but her smile was still there. "How about you tell me who you would want in your bed?" She asked, glancing over to a few of her fellow maidens.

"Ohhh. No, you can't just deflect the question."

"Sure I can." She uttered reaching her hand up and stoking the cut that he had on his right cheek from the battle. He grasped her hand in his and looked at her.

"Walk with me." He said she nodded and he led her out of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked down the dimly lit halls; the sound of the celebrations in the main hall could still be heard.

"How was you're little trip to Midgard?" He asked her, eyeing her bare shoulders.

"It was very good." She said running her hand through her curly long brown locks.

"You were gone for quite a while." He spoke as they walked down the hall; the sounds of the festivities became distant.

"No, not that long, only about fifty years or so I only came back because I wanted to be here for post battle celebrations, I know I've missed a few of them while I was away." She spoke, glancing over to him and wetting her full lips absentmindedly.

"You always seem to be in Midgard? Why?" He asked her, she looked up as if thinking of an answer for him.

"I find humans interesting." She said.

"Oh and here I was thinking it was all because they would worship you as a Goddess for your beauty?" He smiled, his words stopped her and she looked back over to him with a smirk.

"They have, but that's not why…" She paused looking down to the polished marble floor. He watched her in that moment, doing mannerisms he had always attributed to her. She would slightly bite her plump bottom lip as she thought, rubbing her shoulders, and looking up as if searching for her answer, hoping to pull it from her mind. When he was a child he would tease her and pull pranks on her, thinking she was just vapid and dim but it wasn't until she derailed a few of his cruel pranks on others that he realized that she was pretty clever her self. "They have such short lives, and they try to make the best of it. "

"Humph." He grunted. "Such sentiment, for lesser creatures." Sjöfn stopped her step and looked at him wrinkling her brow at his cold words.

"Maybe you'd learn something from those 'lesser creatures.'She said her tone coming off more defiant then she indented. She saw the look on his face when she spoke; he narrowed his eyes at her, she looked away from him

"Oh really?" He said stepping towards her, but she just looked back at him. "And what would I learn from a human?" Sjöfn went to open her mouth to answer but her cut her off. "Not a damn thing, they are primitive and petty." He spoke containing down the hall.

"Well, I see you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you." Sjöfn said shaking her head.

"Nor have you, you've always been soft."

"And you have always taken my kindness for weakness, I don't appreciate it." She spoke.

"Is that anyway to talk to a Prince of Asgard?"

"Oh please, don't start…" She said lightly and going to take a step but she felt his grip on her forearm he turned her around and looked at her.

"I think I know what you love Earth so much." He said his voice low as he looked in her eyes.

"What?" Sjöfn looked puzzled as she glanced down at his hand still holding her arm, he wasn't hurting her but it still caught her by surprise.

"The human men." He whispered maneuvering her back against the door of his chambers. Loki wondered if his actions were caused by the mead he had drank earlier.

"No, I never." She said casually pulling out of his grip.

"You lie." He smiled losing the ever so slightly threating aura he had just a second ago.

"No, I don't lie, humans are like children to me. Have you?" She asked raising an eyebrow watching the smirk grow on his lips.

"Well yes, Earth women are easy. They tend to fall right in to my lap, begging me to take them." He whispered to her.

"There are many maidens that are of Asgard that fall in to your bed." She said softly looking in to his brilliant green eyes.

"Not all." He said with a smirk, Sjöfn felt the door behind her back give way when she noticed that Loki quickly moved his hand. He backed her up into his dark chambers; she had never been there before. The atmosphere seemed different then the rest of the palace, it felt like there was residual magic that hung in the air, making the hairs on her arms stand on end. Her back was once again against something, this time it was a pillar she could feel the cold metal on her bare skin that gave her shivers. "Not you." He whispered, she felt his cool breath on her neck she didn't say anything but she knew she was breathing harder then usual. "Who is good enough for you? Hum?" He asked softly.

"Why do you care?" She uttered.

"You say you would not fuck my brother." Sjöfn was caught off guard by his language and bit her lip. "So I wonder…" He ran his fingers though her curls. "Who is good enough for one of the most beautiful ladies in all Asgard? Humm?"

"I…I…" She uttered trying to catch her breath.

"What is this game that we have played?" She felt him run the back of his hand down her arm, his touch causing her to shiver.

"It's all just a bit of fun as you say…something that we will play long after we both are married and you know it…it's just something that we do." She said to him in the dark.

"The thrill of the chase?" He asked, she felt his body heat against her. She bit her lip but he couldn't see it.

"Yes…it is very thrilling." She almost moaned but stopped her self.

"Hummm. Yes it is, but what happens when I get tired of chasing you like a mouse?"

"Um…I don't know…" She uttered, her innocence making this all the sweeter for him.

"Oh, you know." He whispered before licking the curve of her neck. She felt him growing hard against her. Her heart thumped in her chest at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"Loki." She whispered, feeling his nimble hands creep their way down the silk of her dress and too her ample hips. "Loki…" She panted again, his right hand wondered towards her breast as he sucked on her neck. She let out a whimper before calling his name again "Loki stop!' She said pushing him off of her, she could almost feel the surprise coming from him and she was happy that she couldn't see him. "We're drunk…and…I have to go." She spoke in a hurry he went to reach out to grab her arm but she had already slipped by him pulling open the door not looking back at him as she lift. Loki let out and rubbed his face. No woman had turned him down, ever. He was a Prince of Asgurd, no maiden dared to escape his grasp. Sjöfn was a friend, a dear, dear friend but she made this personal, and what Loki wanted Loki** always **got.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor watched his brother pace back and forth on the balcony in the early Asgardian sunlight, is green cape flowing behind him.

"Will you take a seat?" Thor said watching his brother stroke his chin and wrinkle his brow.

"She turned _me_ down, what woman turns down a Prince of Asgard?" He hissed.

"A foolish one, but she is our friend. Do not take this so personally brother." Thor spoke leaning his head against the back cushion of the plush chair and closing his eyes. He could still hear Loki's steps as he continued to pace. "Maybe she is already involved with someone, did that ever occur to you?" Thor asked.

"Oh please. Whom would she be with?" He asked, he hated the feeling of being declined. Who did she think she was? She was the daughter of Heimdell yes, but he was much more. She couldn't refuse him, her sweet red lips couldn't ignore his, and it burned him so. He leaned against the balcony railing and looked at Thor. "You didn't hear her, my brother the way she spoke my name." He uttered his words catching Thor's attention; he really did live for details as such.

"Oh…really?" Thor said with a smirk sitting up in his chair.

"Yes, and the way she fought wiggling those hips of her's against mine. Oh no, dear brother she wanted me." He told reliving the moment wishing he could have seen her face. Thor let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Well, why don't you just get her to admit that she needs you?" Thor's words made Loki pause and he narrowed his eyes and a wicked smirk came to his lips.

"Make her admit." He uttered at the delicious idea that his brother had come up with. "Thor, you are brilliant." He smiled, Thor sat back pleased with him self.

"I know." He snickered, not fully knowing the effect his casual words would cause

* * *

Sjöfn walked her white silken gown flowing softly around her with every step she took, she was making her way to The Bifrost to speak with her father but she was stopped by two guards.

"Yes?" She questioned her eyes wide, wondering what was going on.

"Prince Loki requests your presence, my Lady." One of the guards said to her, she swallowed hard and let out a sigh. She knew she couldn't ignore his royal summons.

"Yes, of course, please tell my father that I will have to speak with him another time." She spoke and nodded.

"Of coarse my, Lady, we will but Prince Loki has requests we escort you. He says it's important." Sjöfn felt her brow slightly raised as his words, she knew this was about last night.

"Of course, let us go to then." She said softly yet nervously turning back around and heading back for the palace. They lead her down the halls of the grand palace at dusk. Sjöfn rubbed her right shoulder out of habit as she walked in-between the tall guards.

"Did he say what he needed?" She asked looking up at one of them.

"No my Lady." He answered looking straight ahead.

"But it's important?" She asked, knowing she could very well be walking in to one of his pranks. They stopped at the large ornate golden door and she swallowed hard.

"His chambers?" She uttered, before one of the guards could answer her the doors slowly pushed open on their own. She drew a deep breath and stepped in nervously looking over her shoulder to see the doors closing and the guards were now gone. She could see his quarters now, the room lit dimly by the orange glow in the fireplace, the colors of his chambers did not surprise her of course it would be black and greens. She had thought the feeling she got while there last night was caused by her drinking but the room still had the same charge as she thought it did; she could almost smell the energy around her like static. She rubbed her arms to feel goose bumps rising on her skin.

"Loki?" She called not feeling his presence. She ventured farther coming to a large book case, he did love read, there had to have been more then two hundred books on that case and she knew he had far more. Her eyes came to a crystal sitting one of the shelves it was beautiful, glimmering with a red hue. She reached her delicate hand out to touch it watching it glow brighter the closer her hand got to it, she hesitated for a second but couldn't stop her interest. Right before her fingers made contact with it she heard him.

"Ah, snooping I see." He said, startling her and causing her to jump and turn around quickly. Her reaction made him chuckle she was always so poised to see her startled was refreshing. She looked at him with her wide golden eyes and wetted her lips. "Hum, you've always been curious as a kitten." He smiled; he saw relief on her face at his words.

"Sorry." She uttered. "It's just rather beautiful." She said glancing back at the crystal.

"Ah yes, beautiful things tend to attract each other. " He spoke walking towards her, she reached up and twisted a lock of her brown curls on her finger and smiled.

"Well, thank you. Now what is so important that you had to send the guards for me?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"It might have seemed a bit drastic to you but I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was wrong. It was a horrible way to welcome you home…" He said, he sounded sincere, and Sjöfn couldn't believe he was apologizing. He didn't even apologize the time he turned her long curls in to hissing snakes when they were children but he was now, maybe he had chanced in the fifty years she was gone.

"I accept." She smiled.

"I just didn't want you to be upset with me." He said stepping closer to her.

"Oh Loki, I could never stay mad at you for too long." She said sweetly, she was relieved she had feared that she had made him angry for turning him down last night. She had feelings for Loki, but they were complicated. He smiled warmly at her and she knew he wasn't cross with her.

"Well, then I would like to ask for your company for this evening, just to catch up. I have missed you, Lady Sjöfn." He spoke his voice soothing and calm.

"Of course." She smiled with good cheer walking towards the main area of his chamber towards the fire and sitting in one of the chairs on either side of the fireplace. She looked around feeling it odd that they had been friends their whole life but she had never been to his chambers until now.

"Wine?" She heard him ask her, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes, please but only a bit."

"Ha, you don't a repeat of last night?" he chuckled lightly handing her the glass; he noticed she didn't say anything back to him. He held his own glass and strolled over the other chair. She raised the glass to her plump lips and took a sip; Loki watched her drink a smirk coming to his mouth. She swallowed and glanced up at him and knew something was wrong when she saw him smiling. She gasped and dropped the goblet on the marble floor shattering it with a loud crash. Her lips trembled; she was confused, blinking her eyes repeatedly trying to figure out what the feeling was that was flowing over her body. He was still leering at her, her heart felt like it was in her neck, he had tampered with her drink. Oh gods, what was he going to do to her? She knew this was a trap, but this was more then a prank this was taking things too far.

"How do you feel?" he asked calmly.

"Betrayed and frightened." She blurted the words jumping from her mouth before she could even think of them, she knew what this was. He has slipped her a truth tonic. He stood and circled her slowly watching her tremble.

"We'll start off slow shall we?" he whispered. "Tell me why you like Midgard so much?" He asked.

"I like watching the humans fall in love." She felt embarrassed knowing he would make fun of her but she couldn't stop talking. "Their lives are but in instant to us but they live with such passion." She said, hearing Loki laugh.

"How adorable." He teased. "Something a bit more personal." He paused stoking his chin. "How many men have you been with?" Sjöfn fought her hardest to not speak but the words were ripped from her lips.

"N-None." She uttered, causing Loki to stop his circling and look at her, raising an eyebrow, maybe the answer was too narrow.

"How many beings have you been with sexually?" He clarified wanting to know who was good enough for her if not him. She closed her eyes tightly and felt tears behind them.

"My-my self." She whimpered trying her hardest to hold back. "I touch my self…." She felt mortification run though her.

"Oh really?" He purred standing right in front of her. She closed her eyes and turned away not wanting to see him. "And who do you think about when you are in your bed at night?" She struggled and shook her head but lost again.

"You." She said sounding worn.

"Why did you turn me down?" he asked.

"I-I- knew you would chase me even more- and I wanted you too…" She struggled to keep the words in her mouth but they dripped from her rosy lips as she sobbed. "Loki…please…I can't…" She begged, the sound of her made this so delicious. He lifted her chin up.

"Look at me, that is an order from your Prince not your friend." He said, she shivered and opened her crying eyes.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked loving the innocence she wore on her face, those tumbling pouty lips, those wide doe like eyes.

"Yes!" she said hoping he would stop asking her such things.

"Do you have dirty thoughts of me? And if so tell me."

"Many…." She choked. "I-I hear the things that you do- with the other maidens- I hear them gossip about how you-you-are in bed." She stuttered still trying to fight his magic.

"What do they say?" He asked running his thumb across her bottom lip.

"They, they say that you are good in bed…and that you have erotic tastes…" She panted. "I get jealous when I hear those things…but I can't stop listening…Please Loki…stop this…." She cried.

"Do you wish to be one of those maidens in my bed?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I want you fully…deeply…" Her begging was being pulled from the depth of her soul. Her true feeling spilling over Loki smiled as she saw her slightly wiggle her hips in the chair. He let her face go and stepped away knowing the tonic was more then likely wearing off by now. Sjöfn collapsed limply back in to the chair and covered her face, feeling her self-control return she felt something that was rare for her. Rage and anger boiled up when she heard him laugh at her.

"Ha! You walked right in to that!" He laughed, how could he be so cruel? "How did you not see that coming? Oh dear, and you begged for mercy. Haha." She just sat there utterly humiliated and what he had done. "I have not gotten you that good in a long time! You really should have seen that coming."

"Fuck you Loki! You snake." She yelled her voice silencing him out shock, he had never seen her angry, her dark face slightly flushing with her rage. "How dare you pry in to my mind as if I'm a joke!" She screamed jumping out of the chair to face him.

"It was just a bit of fun really.: He said sound calm it only made her see red.

"A bit of fun!? My emotions are a bit of fun to you?" She yelled stepping towards him.

"Oh please." He chucked at her sudden fearlessness. "You are being dramatic." He said with that same smirk that was insulting her. Sjöfn couldn't stop her self, feeling her hand move as if being driven by a force out side of her, her hand slapping him in the face, hard. As soon as she did it she gasped and covered her mouth. There was silence for a moment and she was horrified that she just hit him. He was Loki but he was still royal, he was still the son of Odin. He clinched his jaw and licked the corner of lips and looked at her. Seeing the fear on her face as she trembled like a child.

"You know if that would have been anyone else." He took a step towards her and she backed up. "I would have the guards strip you nude, and I would have flogged you in front of everyone who resides in these palace walls and that would have been the lightest punishment given to you. But since we are such good, good friends I'll let it slide." He stepped closer and she backed up again.

"Why did you do this?" She whimpered.

"I wanted to hear you say it. I wanted to hear you confess, we've played this game long enough and now I know the truth no matter if your lips won't speak it, I know what is in your soul." He cornered her and she had no place to run, he was right, he knew the truth. He knew every embarrassing fact that she hungered for him. "Why do you torture your self with denying it? I bet you are dripping wet…right…now." He whispered cupping her chin and rubbing his thumb across her lips before slipping it in to her mouth. She let out a tiny surprised grunt at the feeling of his finger in her mouth. He reveled in how she looked in that moment, she wore a look of innocence, her worried brow, her nervous uncertain eyes, her face wet with angry tears, with this thumb in her parted lips. He felt her clinch her thighs together, he smiled. She was so unsure, and nervous the reaction of a virgin that had never been touched any hand other then her own.

"I've though about kissing these lips." He whispered removing his thumb. "Thought about biting these lips…" He mused. "But you've confessed that you want me to fuck you like the others, I can abide by that." He spoke. Grabbing her by her neck, he watched her face and as he expected there was a quick and tiny smile on her lips. He groaned at the site of the innocent Sjöfn being willing for such things.

"Loki…" She panted.

"Lord." He corrected. She moaned, growing more and more excited as the moment past but she couldn't let her reservations drop, bound by her purity. His free hand wondered her body softly at first then grabbing a hold of the delicate fabric and ripping it. She let out a surprised gasp as the top of the dress fell exposing her breast. Out of instinct she went to cover her self with her arms but Loki wouldn't have it, swatting her hands away.

"No, no." He said. "You wanted this, you wanted me in all of my wicked mischievous ways. " He reminded her, she stopped trying to cover her self and let him take her in. Her humble yet round breast were what he envisioned them looking like. Her nipples were already hard like buds; he felt joy knowing that he caused that. He reached up and pinched one of them making Sjöfn buck her hips in to him, she felt him hard against her through the leather of his pants. The feeling made her moan, he smiled at the feeling and then yanked on her dress at the hips causing the seams to give and the dress drop to the floor. Loki blinked surprised she wasn't wearing any undergarments. "Well, look at this. I didn't expect this at all, how impish of you." He smirked looking at the tuft of curly brown hair in between her legs, she went to tightly close her thighs but he slipped his hand in-between them before she could. She whined, self-conscious of her body embarrassed as the first male ever gazed upon it. "Don't you dare try closing your legs." He said his voice authoritative. His cool hands crept up her thighs. He watched her roll her eyes in the back of her head out of anticipation. Opening her legs farther for him willingly. He felt some of her wetness on her inner thighs before even got to her pulsing sex.

"My, my…it seems you_ really_ enjoy this." He purred, moving his hand up slower, watching the expression on her face.

"Please! Please!" She begged. "I can't take it anymore, please touch me Lord Loki…" She cried not fighting him anymore; she just needed those long fingers in her. To hear a virgin cry and pine for him was the sweetest sound rolling off of her honey lips. He smirked and slicked his fingers in to her folds. Sjöfn's legs trembled and gave way but Loki held her up his hand still on her neck. It was everything she had heard and dreamed of, his finger lightly rubbing her clit in circles.

"You like that?" he breathed, growing rather excited him self, watching her face.

"Mmmhm" She moaned. "Ah… Prince Loki…" She signed sweetly. He loved breathy little cries of his name, even better that she added a formality. Like all of the other's did, it was rare for her to address him as such but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was enjoying this bit of role-play. Pretending to be the lesser maiden and not his friend, wishing to be fucked like all of the others, wanting nothing less then everything that he gave them.

He pulled his fingers from her causing her to whine as her clit trembled at the absence of the feeling. He raised his slick fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean of her nectar. He watched Sjöfn's mouth drop open.

"I've wondered how you taste, I'm not disappointed." He purred. Loki was surprised when Sjöfn suddenly pulled his hand away from her neck and quickly got to her knees yanking at the laces of his pants. "Oh. How vigorous you are." He panted with pleasant surprise, Sjöfn's eyes widened at the site of his cock, rock hard long and thick, she knew the slight curve that it had would most pleasurable when it was deep in side of her. She looked nervous again but only for a moment, kissing the tip with her plush lips first, feeling his pre-seed slick across them, leaving a trail of the delectable salty taste . She opened her mouth and slowly started to take him in, her mouth warm and wet. Loki hissed at the feeling.

"Look at me." He said wanting to see her face when she put it in her mouth. "Take it all." He ordered bucking in to her; surprised she didn't choke his cock. "Fuck." He swore behind gritted teeth. "You're a natural…" He panted and she stated bobbing her head. Loki braced him self putting his hands against the wall and thrusting in to her mouth. He moved one hand to her head intertwining his fingers though her curls. He watched her move her hand in-between her legs touching her self as she sucked him. He moaned and quickened his pace feeling his cock slick down her throat and then back out with each push of his hip. He looked down at her as she did what he said and kept her eyes on him, she was still beautiful, even though her face was wet with tears from him meeting the back of her mouth repeatedly, a few locks of her hair sticking her face, and a line of her saliva dripping down from her lips that enveloped his cock. If he were watching any other woman do the same thing she would look like a whore to be used but to his amazement, she still held on to her wholesomeness.

"You don't know who many…times I've pictured you like this…" He moaned biting his lip. She let out a please whine at his words, knowing she that for the longest time she dreamed of tasting him. Loki groaned and felt his cock tense, he thought about warning her about his release but he snickered and decided to surprise her, just to see what the virgin would do with a mouth full of it.

"Ah fuck!" he yelled throwing his head back and cupping her chin, pulling from the back of her throat, wanting her to taste him. Sjöfn tasted the thick liquid as it pooled in her mouth, a bit of it dripping off of her lips and down her neck. He watches her as she swallowed, her eyes closed, she looked unbelievably pleased, quickly trying to catch the bit that trailed down her neck and scoop in in to her mouth, wanting to savor each drop of his royal seed.

"Mmm." She moaned licking her seed covered fingers.

"I never dreamed that you would be such a dirty little lass." He said, picking her up and rushing her over to his bed in the very back of the chamber. Sjöfn staggered and fell forward on her knees to the bed. She felt a sudden smack on her ass causing her to let out a surprised cry, he watched her arch her back and wiggle her hips. As if inviting him to do it again, but he couldn't hold out for her any longer. She felt him grab her by her ankles and turn her over on her back. He was fully naked now; she just stared at him in awe. He beautiful standing there nude holding his cock and stroking it and he looked at her with hunger.

"Loki please…" She begged setting up on her elbows, spreading her legs and reaching in-between and touching the bright pink lips in contrast to her dark skin. He got on the bed on his knees and crawled towards her. Leaning over her and kissing her for the first time, she loved the feeling of his mouth as she moaned. Loki silently enjoyed the fact that he could still taste a bit of his own salty seed in her mouth. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her.

"I've wanted you for so long." She panted.

"What do you need me to do? He teased.

"Fill me…" She begged.

"You want me to fill this beautiful cunt?" He whispered, reaching in between her legs and slapping her pussy, the feeling burned though her and she whined.

"Yes, Lord Loki…fuck me." She begged. She felt him slide in to her, she jumped at the pain.

"Shhh. It's okay." He said pushing farther in. He felt her dig her nails in to his back. He hissed at the pain but he enjoyed it still.

"Ow…" She whined, closing her eyes tightly.

"Just...a..little…more.." He whispered in her ear pushing his hips in to her, she felt something snap inside of her and she knew she was a virgin no longer. She cried out from the pain and shuttered, closing her eyes. Loki couldn't held the urge, he quickly rubbed some of the blood off of his cock and put his fingers to his tongue, wanting to taste the remnants of the virginity that he had taken after so long of chasing it. Loki couldn't help but start to thrust in to her.

"So tight." He mumbled. And she let out a tiny moan, growing accustom to the feeling of him inside of her. He watched her face as he slicked in and out of her, her mouth hung open and she closed her eyes tightly feeling his cock gaze a certain extremely pleasurable spot inside of her each time he trusted in.

"Yes…my lord." She moaned gripping the sheets. Loki leaned up and grabbed her hips and trusted hard in to her. She cried out, feeling his whole length, the head rubbing the sweetest spot inside of her body. Loki moaned and she watched her under him, she was a gasping, tears of pleasure in her eyes, her breast bouncing with each push.

"You've…dreamt…of this?" He asked, she tried to form words but couldn't only moan her answer. He rubbed this thumb against her clit.

"Ah! No…too much…" She cried. She couldn't take it, this was too much, and her body couldn't handle it.

"Never too much." He said rubbing her clit harder and faster. He felt her tremble, she was close.

"Please! Lord…I can't…it feels too good!" She cried opening her eyes watching him smile at her words.

"Let go." He said listening to the sweet sounds that her cunt made as he pushed in and out quickly. He wanted to watch her fall apart under him; he wanted to see her lose her self. "Come for me." He ordered fucking her faster.

"Oh gods…oh…oh…" She uttered.

"Come." He ordered again feeling him self draw close as well, he wanted her as tight around him as she could be.

"Oh….gods..oh…Loki!" She screamed clinching up Loki threw his head back as he felt her grown unbelievably tight. Sjöfn's whole body shook her hands yanking at the sheets. She felt as if she had lost her mind, she couldn't think or care about anything else. There was only the feeling that his cock and hands had caused on her body. She felt him pulse inside of her, painting her walls with his seed.

"Sjöfn…" He moaned as he contained to thrust slowly in to her until his orgasm was fully finished. He pulled put and ran his hand along her lower abdomen and whispered something before laying and pulling her close to him. Sjöfn let out a tiny pleased sigh as she lay on his chest and fell quickly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Tread a Troubled Track**

_The second part of The Woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir is banished, Odin is ill and Sjöfn finds herself at the beck and call of the new King of Asgard. Caught in between her father and her lover._

* * *

Sjöfn hoped Loki would become king not because she was greedy for the possibility that she could become Queen one day, she wanted him to have the crown because she felt he deserved it, but alas Thor did as well. She knew Loki was upset but there could only be one King of Asgard, she had made sure that she told him that she cared for him with the crown or without.

They had tried to keep their relationship hidden, but nothing could stay hidden from her own father and his many gifts to see anything in the nine realms. Much to her utter embarrassment Heimdall had found out about their many nights of passion when he turned his gaze on Asgard to see his only daughter in bed of the prince, resting her head on his bare pale chest as he casually intertwined his long fingers though her brown curls. As they talked in hushed worn out voices. Heimdall wasn't happy about their bond, he had personally never warmed up to Loki, feeling his mischief was not just something of fun but could be one day dangerous. As her father worried for his only daughter, but Loki was the son Odin and he couldn't force their separation from each other. All he could do was warn her, but just as he worried she was already in love with the idea of love. He didn't know how much of his concern was due to dislike of Loki or because he was simply a father of a daughter.

The day's events had been a mess; Thor's coronation had been detailed due to a break in the weapons vault. The gossip around the palace was that it was the Frost Giants; Sjöfn had wondered how such a thing was possible. How could the Jotunn slip past her father? It couldn't have happened with out some foul treachery inside of their own kingdom, but couldn't be. There couldn't be traders in the house of Odin; no one would be foolish enough to even dare.

"Maybe he's worn out?" Sjöfn said as she paced back and forth in her chambers, glancing over to her mother, Snotra who sat in one of the chairs looking at her daughter as she twirled a lock of her brown curls on her fingers from worry.

"You really think your father is losing his abilities?" Her mother asked, looking over at her child who looked worried.

"I don't know mother." Sjöfn sighed sitting down on the couch. "It's just freighting that someone could pass him." There was a pause between mother and daughter before Snotra let out a sigh.

"Or who ever it was and snuck the Frost Giants in could hide them selves." Her mother said raising her eyebrow. Sjöfn tightened her lips, and went to speak but the doors to her quarters opened.

"Lady Sjöfn." The guard spoke, her and her mother stood startled and concerned.

"Oh what now?" She heard her mother utter under her breath, today was turning out to be an odd day indeed.

" The King requests you." Sjöfn looked at her mother as her eyes widened.

"The All Father? What would he want with me?" She questioned, but the guard didn't answer only waiting for her to comply.

"I'm not sure child, best not to keep him waiting." Her mother urged.

"Yes. You're right." Sjöfn said, walking towards the doors and following the guards out. She was nervous, for she didn't know why King Odin was a good king, a fair king, he was kind and strong. But he had never summoned her to the throne; it made her uncomfortable, maybe it was about her father? She entered the throne room with her head already bowed and her one hand to her chest, the sign of respect.

"All Father, you have summoned…" She stopped her sentence when she looked up to see none other then Loki sitting on his fathers throne in full armor. She wrinkled her brow and thought it was another one of his little jokes. She let out a sigh, relieved that it was a prank that he was pulling. "My, my and here I thought the All Father wanted to speak with for some reason. I'm surprised you got the guards to play along with you." She said playfully putting her hands on her hips. Loki just stared at her, a smirk growing in the corners of his lips as he sat proudly on the throne with his legs open wide, she couldn't help but get just a little excited by the site of him.

"The king did send for you." He spoke to her and the look of worry instantly returned.

"He did? Where is he?" She asked, Loki chuckled at her.

"He is sitting right in front of you." Sjöfn blinked at his words and narrowed her eyes. He was playing with her, he had to be. She scuffed; he really thought she was gullible.

"How are you named king?" She asked.

"My father has fallen in to the Odinsleep…my mother fears he won't wake this time." He sounded serious.

"What about Thor?" She questioned.

"Thor has been banished." He said lowly.

"Banished? Why?" Sjöfn asked sounding concerned walking towards him. She saw Loki raise his hand slightly at the motion of the guards, telling them to stand down at her approach. "What has happened?" She asked but he didn't say anything only looking at her put her hands on her head in utter disbelif "Are you really king?" She asked, a daft question wasn't one that she was supposed to say out loud.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked, his tone dark and serious. Sjöfn recoiled timidly at his temperament and wetted her lips.

"No, I was just…." She spoke.

"Just defying your king." He said cutting her off, she blinked and bit her lip.

"Loki, I was…"

"King." He corrected.

"King Loki, I'm sorry it was a dim question." She explained feeling slightly anxious at his behavior, but the way he looked sitting on that throne. She tried to hide her odd elation. "My Lord, why have you summoned me?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"I can't summon you just to see you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No-" She went to say but as soon as the word 'no' came from her lips Loki grabbed her by her arm and before she knew it she was on her stomach across his lap. She let out a shocked yelp and the sudden placement of her body. He quickly waved his hands and shooed the guards out, they left the room. As soon as they were gone Loki let out a chuckle.

"You should have seen the look on your face." He said to her, keeping one hand on the center of her back and the other on her thighs. Sjöfn looked over her shoulder at him.

"What? This whole thing was a joke?" She asked. "I'm not laughing."

"Oh no, not the whole thing. I really am King, Thor is really banished and my father is really in the Odinsleep but I was just being a little mean to you just to see what you would do." His voice held a chuckle. "I am going to have to punish you." He added, his tone darker now. Sjöfn perked up and looked over her shoulder.

"What!" She asked sounding alarmed.

"Yes, you didn't bow to your king. I can't let such insolence go unchecked, now can I?" Loki clarified, watching the subtle ways she moved. Clinching her thighs closed and wiggling her hips. He smiled and pulled up her dress, Sjöfn whined slightly embarrassed that she was over Loki's knee on the throne but she would be a lair if she said it didn't excite her…but this was so wrong. His chambers were one thing but this was extremely taboo. She felt him rub her ass with one hand, he really did love the fact that she didn't wear any undergarments, it made things easier and he thought it was extremely alluring. He cocked his arm back and slapped her ass, hard, harder then Sjöfn thought he would. She cried out and arched her back. He rubbed her ass again to sooth it from the hit.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to spank you on this throne." He said, watching her wiggle her hips and she lets out a small moan. "I just couldn't pass up the chance." He chuckled, slapping her again.

"Ah!" She cried out.

"Shame, I can't see how red your ass is." He chuckled rubbing her plump cheeks.

"Loki…ah…please…" She whined and he expected her to ask him to stop, disappointed he only got two smacks in before she cried mercy. "What if…" She paused feeling instantly embarrassed. "What if my father sees this?" She uttered. Loki started to laugh.

"You are over your kings knee, on the royal throne, and I'm spanking you and your concern is if your father the Guardian would see you? Haha." He laughed lightly patting her bottom.

"Yes!" She squeaked.

"Haha, don't worry my pet. Your father won't see.." Before she could even question Loki's hand came down again, she squirmed and felt him hard under her stomach. She moaned knowing that he was growing excited just as she was. Loki let out a groan at her wiggling on his lap, and he lowered his hand in-between her legs, feeling her slick with wetness. "Everyone thinks of you as such an innocent pure damsel, but here you are growing wet from being spanked by your King." He whispered lowly, the knowledge that he was the only person to know this delectable side of her. He savored the tiny embarrassed whimper that escapes his lover's lips as she clincheed on to the side of the golden throne at the feeling of him playing with her. He relished the idea that he turned her in to this, molded her to hunger for his tastes or maybe she was always burning at the surface for erotic things like such. Sjöfn's mind went to wander, still having questions about what lead to him sitting on that throne but they were all cut short when he plunged two of his long fingers in to her moving them in and out quickly.

"Ah…Loki…"She moaned and threw her head back and pushed her ass back wanting his fingers to go deeper. She is gorgeous to him, so willing to allow him to do such a thing to her out side of his chambers. He let out a growl and moved his fingers quicker. "OH gods…oh gods…oh gods…" She said wiggling.

"Do you want to come?" He asked darkly.

"Yes!" She choked out.

"Beg for it." He said, slowing his pace down.

"Please….ah….please….fuck…please." She cried feeling him quicken again, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she shuttered. Loki took his free hand and pulled her by her right shoulder, she followed his lead and flipped over on her back, her head uncomfortably against the armrest of the hard throne but she didn't care. He kept his fingers inside of her working them in and out but rubbing her clit with his thumb. She closed her eyes tightly and her legs start to tremble. "Ah…ahh! Lord…I…" She sputtered not able to get a full sentence out before clinching her teeth and coming hard from his fingers and the magic that they can do. She fell completely limp and tried to catch her breath. Loki placed his wet fingers to her mouth and she willingly tasted her self. He smirked at the site of her licking her own nectar from his slick digits.

"Are you finished with me, Lord?" She asked, lookin at him with half lidded eyes.

"For now." He spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Sjöfn groaned and reached her hand across the bed, wanting to touch his soft skin but she didn't feel him. She peeked open one eye to find the large bed empty. She huffed and flipped over on her back and looked up at the high ceiling and rubbed her eyes. For the nights since he had become King she had been in his bed, ravishing her for hours. She could tell he hadn't been sleeping lately, and when did he would awake with in a few hours and leave her to sleep the rest of the night. She was unsure what he did when he awoke hours before most of the rest Asgard. Sjöfn slipped out of bed and felt the soreness in between her legs, his passion for her was unbelieveable.

She groaned as she looked around for her dress that she wore the previous night, finding it thrown on the floor. She went to slip it on when she heard a gasp behind her, she jumped and turned around to see a servant women standing there looking at her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry…sorry my lady." The girl stuttered and bowed quickly. "I..I didn't know Lord-uh the King had company." She tried to explain.

"No, no, it is fine." Sjöfn said to the nervous woman. "What is your name?" Sjöfn asked with a smile. The woman looked up at her nearly perfect naked body before her, Sjöfn's long brown curls covering her brest but leaving nothing else to the imagination.

"I'm Wyala, Lord…I mean King Loki's chambermaid." She said.

"Ah, well Wyala I'm Sjöfn." She smiled slipping on her light fabric gown.

"Yes ma'am, I know who you are ma'am." The chambermaid uttered still sounding nervous but less then she was before but she refused to look Sjöfn in the eye, the maiden thought her behavior was odd.

"Why are you so frightened?" Sjöfn asked her taking a step towards the servant, who only kept her eyes on her feet.

"Ma'am, you are the mistress to the King and only he is allowed to see you in the nude." Sjöfn blinked at her words and found them funny, _mistress to the King_. How odd, she chuckled until Wyala continued to speak. "If he knew that I saw you…" She said her voice shaking.

"Loki wouldn't hurt you." Sjöfn said with a chuckle thinking her were words ridiculous. But the chambermaids face spoke of something else, her eyes looking away and jarring. Sjöfn wrinkled her brow and tightened her lip and swallowed hard."Well, Wyala it was meeting you." Sjöfn said not wanting to see the sorrowful look on the servants face any longer, Sjöfn walked to the doors put paused. "I won't tell anyone that you saw me, not even the King." She spoke.

"Thank you ma'am." Wyala said graciously and bowed her head, with that Sjöfn left his chambers. Her mind wondering back to the chambermaid and the expression, was she really that horrified of him?

* * *

"Father." Her voice called softly as she stood on the glistening Rainbow Bridge, causing him to turn around to see her.

"Child." He said, his voice stoic as he always was, holding the great sword that opened The Biforst in both of his hands.

"You sent for me?" She asked walking closer to him.

"Yes." He looked at her, his only daughter, who was kind and gentle yet he knew she was naïve. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course father, I trust you with my life." Sjöfn said with a sure nod, wondering what he would ask her such a thing. He should already know the answer of the question. He turned to face her, and she looked up at him.

"Then if you truly trust me then you will heed this final warning. Do not trust him, he isn't like Odin. He's dangerous, do not let him cloud your judgment my daughter." Heimdall said to his child who huffed at his words and looked away shaking her head.

"Father, please…I trust you, I do…but this." She tried to speak.

"But not on this, tell me is it love or fear that keeps you from hearing the truth?" He asked his voice stern, stinging her.

"Father, please listen. He didn't want this…" She tried to make him listen, Loki told her things, things that she knew were true that would never say to anyone else. She understood him, she knew he worried for his father and grieved for the banishment of brother and best friend.

"He got Thor banished on purpose." Heimdell said, his words making Sjöfn gasp at the accusation. "You are my daughter and I'm telling you this because you are in his clutches!" He said his words cutting through her.

"And what would have me do?!" She yelled. "Have me chose between my father or my King?!" Tears streaming down her face, feeling a burden on her heart from her father's words, the weight of worry on her mind. "Even if what you say is true, he is my king I can't ignore him…." Heimdell sighed at the tears in his daughter's eyes, she really did love him.

"How could we have raised such a naive child?" He uttered to him self, his words cutting though her.

"We?" She let out a bitter laugh. "No, mother raised me...you were always at your post here, on The Bifrost." She cut, her words paining him. It was true, they were distent because of his duties. "Leave me out of this…please." She sniffed turning away and going to walk across the bridge getting only about ten steps, when she heard the Bifrost open and someone come through. She froze when she heard Loki's voice, it was low but she could tell it was him he was speaking to her father, whose voice was clear. She heard that he was in Jotunheim but her father couldn't hear nor see him, if it was true it made sick to her stomach, no I couldn't be. Sjöfn felt it better to keep walking as fast as she could trying to get out hearing range before Loki saw her.

"Ah, Sjöfn." She heard him say, she sucked back a breath and turned around, hoping that he didn't think that she heard.

"Sire." She said with a smile, there was no way the man walking towards her could be a trader. She had known him her whole life, and not once did she think he would do a such a thing. She glanced back to her father who stood watching them.

"Visiting your father, I presume?" He said casually.

"Yes, just chatting." She spoke trying her hardest to come off her usual light self.

"Well, let us make our way back then." He smiled, putting her mind at ease for second. They walked together, and he slipped his hand around her waist. Sjöfn did not notice the had looked back to her father and leered at him. If she would have his smirk she would have seen first hand his cruelty but Sjöfn was destined to be a fool in love with the God of Fools.


	6. Chapter 6

The conversation that she had with her father weighed heavy on her mind and she couldn't shake it no matter how bad she wanted to. The palace had a dark chill over it since Loki had taken power; maybe it was just the worry for All Father's condition she was not sure but she could tell it was in the air. Sjöfn let out a sigh as she entered her chambers, hoping her chambermaid, Lithia would still be around tiding things but she had already gone for the night. She huffed as she went to stroll towards the fireplace but stopped when she saw something on one of the end tables. It was a crystal, the same one that Loki had on his bookshelf. She remembered being so drawn to it because of its beautiful red hue. She walked towards it, and like it had done before, it glowed brighter as she approached. She smiled at the gift and picked it up, the instant it touched her hand she felt overwhelmingly calm, a feeling of warmth radiated through her whole body.

"Ah, so that's what it does." She uttered to her self, she felt someone behind her. His presence was obvious to her.

"Do you like your gift?" He asked softly sweeping her long hair off of her neck and ghosting his lips across her dark smooth flesh.

"Yes." She sighed loving the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"I noticed that you've been very worried lately." He whispered, "I thought you could use it."

"I've been worried about you." She said softly causing him to chuckle against her neck.

"Don't be." He whispered sucking on her neck. Sjöfn closed her eyes and let out a breathy moan at the feeling of him grab her breast from behind.

"Don't you have a…realm to run?" She panted turning around to face him in the orange light of the fireplace. Seeing he was in full armor including his helmet. He grabbed her roughly by her face and kissed her, grazing her lip with his teeth. He yanked at her silken gown causing it to fall off of her frame. She let out a squeak as he quickly snatched her up and walked over to the bed and plopped her on it. She didn't have any time to collect her self when she felt him reach up and yank her down by her hips towards the edge of the bed.

"I hope you realize that sometimes I crave you." He whispered his voice hot with lust as he knelt down in-between her thighs, slowly, not taking her eyes of her. Watching her raise her eyebrow making that innocent expression that she wore so well, her lips parting to let a small moan escape. "It's become a sort of an addiction." He sighed seeing that she was glistening already. She felt his breath against her flesh as he chuckled. She felt him nibble her inner thigh lightly.

"Loki…" She sighed, squirming her hips.

"I must ask, what about me makes you so wet?" He inquired his voice low and soft. "What about me makes this flower respond so beautifully? Humm?"

"Every…everything." She panted out and he chuckled again.

"Details." He said before licking her thigh, the feeling of his tongue made her tense up.

"Your…your…. voice…" She choked out feeling his lips slide closer to where she wanted it.

"Really? What else?" He asked.

"You're talented…and…cunning." She bit her lip. "Brilliant…. and…and…" She couldn't focus when he put his fingers to her clit and lightly rubbed it.

"And?" He questioned, enjoying the look on her face as she tried to push past the pleasure to think.

"You are handsome…ah…"She moaned grabbing the bed sheets.

"What about me is handsome? I need specifics." He smiled rubbing her harder.

"You're tall…ahh…you have beautiful eyes." She couldn't think but she tried to ignore the feeling in-between he legs. "You are strong and powerful and the things…ah gods the things that you do to me…the things you can do with…your hands…ahh." She moaned. Loki smiled and removed his hand from her wetness hearing her whine when he did, but he replaced it with something more pleasurable. Sjöfn threw her head back when she felt his mouth in-between her legs.

"Ohhh." She moaned feeling his tongue slick over the bundle of nerves. She couldn't help but reach up and grab the horns of his cold metal helmet, Loki chuckled at her reaction the vibrations making it even better for her. "You're… so good at pleasing me….fuck" She whispered grinding her hips. She felt him softly graze her clit with his teeth. Causing her to cry out and throw her head back. "Ahh….Sire." She whined. Loki breathed heavily at the title escaping her lips. He reached down and unlaced his pants and freed his cock and stroked him self slowly, feeling a bit of preseed seeping out from the excitement. Sjöfn gripped tighter on to the helmet and felt her legs cramp slightly from tensing them but she didn't care. She was so close…

"Mmm..." She sighed. Loki sucked her clit causing the tipping point. Her legs twitched and she shook. "Ohhh ahhh….oh….ohh King Loki!" She cried feeing him laugh against her. Sjöfn panted trying to catch her breath after her orgasm had shook her body, she let go of his helmet and fell back on to the bed. Loki licked his lips of her juices and stood up still stroking his cock. He didn't have to tell her what to do, she was more then willing to please him, she flipped on her stomach now face level with his member she put it in her mouth. Loki let out a low growl at the feeling of her wet hot mouth as her tongue slide down the shaft. He cupped her chin and started slowly thrusting, Sjöfn choked slightly the tip touched the back of her throat but she quickly adjusted, causing him to thrust deeper grabbing a handful of her curly hair.

"Ah…fuck I love your throat." He groaned throwing his head back. "You like it when I fuck your mouth?" He asked thrusting deeper.

"Mmmhum." Sjöfn moaned

"Ah yes, you are my good girl." He hissed gripping her hair tighter, he felt his cock tense up. Loki let out a guttural growl. He pushed in to her mouth again, causing his cock to fully slide down her throat. Sjöfn felt the liquid shoot down her throat in spurts. He rode out his orgasm slowly pulling his cock out of her mouth. Sjöfn gasped for air as soon as her mouth is free. She heard him snicker and shuffle about removing his helmet and placing it in the chair next to the bed.

"You're sleeping here?" She asked sitting up.

"I guess." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched as his armor disappeared from his body with a wave of his hand.

"Won't they be worried when The King isn't in his chambers tonight?" Sjöfn asked slipping underneath the white silk sheets with him. He reached out and grabbed her around her hip and pulled her towards him. Sjöfn let out a pleased sigh, feeling at peace resting her head on his chest. Loki waved his hand towards the crackling fire causing it to go out with a breath, and the room went dark. They laid there in silence for a moment; Sjöfn listened to the comforting sound of him breathing and would have thought he had fallen asleep if it wasn't for the feeling of him twisting her curls around his fingers.

"I have one more gift for you." He said breaking the silence.

"What is it?" She said sounding like a curious child, lifting her head up slightly. She felt him take his hand in hers. She was about to ask what he was doing until she felt something slip on to her finger. Sjöfn let out tiny gasp, as he slipped a ring on to her tiny digit. She was speechless, trying to think of what to say but nothing came out. Was he really doing what she thought he was?

"Sjöfn I have a simple question for you." He said. "Will you be my queen?"

_Oh. My. Gods. _


	7. Chapter 7

She walked down the halls, thinking about what he asked her last night in the dark.

_Will you be my queen?_

She thought she had dreamt it up; the idea of being queen wasn't something that excited her. She didn't yearn for power but the fact that he had proposed to her made her flutter on the inside with butterflies. He had never let the words 'I love you' escape his thin lips to her. Sjöfn had thought that maybe she cared for him more then did her, but when he asked for her hand in marriage that melted those thoughts away. She had said 'yes' of course, what fool would tell no to the king when he was asking to marry her? She glanced down at the ring; it was gold with some of the rarest gemstones in all of Asgard. Sjöfn hadn't counted the gems set in the gold but she knew there were quite a few. It was a ring fit for a woman who could be queen.

Sjöfn was just worried that she didn't really fit the title of 'Queen Of Asgard'. She let out a small sigh as she entered one of the many lounge rooms of the palace.

"I heard The Warriors Three and dear Lady Sif wanted to speak with me." She spoke to them entering the room but not sitting, standing there and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ah, beautiful Sjöfn." Fandral said, getting off of the couch and strolling towards her.

"You do know that your 'charms' have no effect on me." She smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Not even a bit?" He smirked.

"Sjöfn, we need your help." Sif spoke up. Sif looked at her friend, they had been close as children but grew apart when she decided to become a warrior. Sif felt that Sjöfn, as well as most of the other maidens held them selves back, holding on to the notion that they could be nothing more then a "Fair Damsel" Once the two told each other everything but now it was a strain to have a full conversation, simply because their interests had become so far opposite. But in all of that, Sif still cared about Sjöfn and she knew the feeling was returned. "We need you to speak with Loki" Sif added looking at her childhood friend's expression when saying the Kings name.

"We need you to convince him to end Thor's banishment." Volstagg suggested wiping some mead from his long red beard.

"I have nothing to do with this." Sjöfn remarked, wishing she wasn't constantly being put in the middle of the whole mess. "He won't listen to me." She added looking away.

"You have to try." Fandra said urged.

"No! I'm not privy to his secrets and he doesn't confine in me when it comes to his political or personal agenda." She raised her voice slightly and putting her hand up out of frustration. Hogan narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hand looking at the ornate ring on her finger. All of their mouths dropping open at the realization of what it was.

He purposed?" Sif asked her tone changing when she realized that she was possibility talking to the future Queen of Asgard. Sjöfn yanked her hand away and felt her face grow hot from embarrassment.

"That explains why you won't help get Thor back." Hogan said lowly, glaring at her.

Sjöfn was taken back at the accusation that she had been on Loki's so-called plan to get Thor banished.

"You really think I had something to do with this?" She asked looking at all of them and wrinkling her brow. "How dare you accuse me…" She muttered feeling hurt putting her hand on her chest timidly.

"We didn't mean to offend…" Sif tried to apologize.

"I will tell you like I told my own father, I don't want anything to do with the Odinson's blood feud. If you want to invite Loki's wrath then be my guest but I will not." She told them her words clear and serious, she looked at then and shook her head and stormed off.

* * *

She looked down at the ring on her right hand, as she stepped down the empty corridor. She tightened her lip thinking about her own inadequateness. Loki believed he was the rightful ruler of Asgard but Sjöfn never saw her self as a queen and she would have to live up to his mother Frigga, who was a strong, influential woman in her own right. Behind every great king there was a great queen and Frigga as such. Surly there were women who would fit the title better then Sjöfn. She knew her flaws, she was aware that she was naïve, thinking with her heart and not her mind, her empathy was grand, but her lover didn't see his flaws at all. She had watched the humans and found their imperfection oddly enduring for she didn't see it her own kind but she was realizing that they weren't perfect either.

Her minds milling thoughts were interrupted when she felt the hallway grow strangely cold. She glanced up from the ring to see a figure standing at the end of the hall, Sjöfn's golden eyes widened when she realized what it was. It was a, Jötunn in that instant Sjöfn's mind quivered, trying to explain how the figure was standing there but then her legs turned on their own. She could feel her heart slamming in to her chest and she knew it was chasing after. She felt the bottom of her dress catch on her feet and she stumbled but she regained her balance. She knew she was screaming but the only noise she heard was her heart thumping in her ears, the sound was deafening. She saw someone emerge from the corner in front of her. Seeing the golden horns emerge first, she screamed his name trying to warn him but when he fully appeared she saw something in his hand left hand. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the Casket of Ancient Winters in one hand and in the other was the staff. She saw him; she saw his skin, it was blue and his eyes red. It felt like time had slowed down, her brain was struggling to understand what she was seeing. How, was he that? It made no sense to her; he vanished the casket and raised the staff.

Sjöfn could hear her own voice shrieking as she slipped on the marble floor and fell on to her backside, hard. Loki, shot behind her and she was certain that the Frost Giant was dead from the blast but she didn't look back, her eyes huge as she stared at him. She watched his skin turn back to it's normal pale and his eyes green again. He looked down at her; his expression was hard for her to place in her current hysteria. She wheezed and tried her hardest to inhale but she was overwhelmed, tears pooled in her eyes. She felt like the world had just been yanked from up under her, and she was tumbling her reality had been devastated. It became all too much for Sjöfn to take and she fainted in the hall with no words to him.

* * *

Loki was floating in infinite darkness, replaying the moment the let go of the staff and let the void claim him. He didn't want to be anything anymore. He was disgraced and knew that in Asgard there would be tales of his betrayal, Loki the unworthy King. He closes his eyes and his mind wondered to the image of Sjöfn, her glossed lips mouthing his name, surrounded by harsh sunlight that made her dark flesh glisten sweetly, her golden eyes looking back at him. He wished he could be blanked in her innocence and purity. The perfect image of her was torn away when he thought of the last time he saw her, her screeching when she saw what he truly was. He knew her love for him was shattered, he yarned for love yarned to be equal to his brother and in her arms he found that missing piece but he knew she couldn't love him anymore because of what he was, he was a monster. Even though he would never see her again, nor hear her muse his name once more it still pained him so...


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart to a Falling Star**

_Sjöfn's grief for the loss of Loki is searing, no one can comfort her. Thor tries to help his friend and possibly makes her weak mind even worse off._

* * *

Her grief was stifling she felt like she was suffocated, feeling like his hand was over her mouth and nose dragging her down with him. She couldn't get him out of her head, feeling his teeth at her ear and his nimble fingers on her heart. She only wanted to love but didn't understand how dark love could be when lost. She wasn't yet to the point of in being anger, there was only the wet sorrow that lingered in his wake. She had tried to figure out a method of his motivations, but there was only obscure emptiness that lingered around the memory of the man named Loki.

Thor had been the one to tell her, sitting on the edge of her bed when she awoken confused and wary at his sudden return to Asgard. She had been so convinced that she has dreamt up what she saw in the hallway. Her own mother having to leave the bedside, not wanting to see her only daughter in anguish when she heard that he was gone. When those words left Thor's lips Sjöfn wouldn't believe it, shaking her head and trembling. He had died a coward's death, willing to end his existence because of his disgrace. Sjöfn would not be comforted, exiling her self from everyone and everything. Demanding to be left alone, not even wanting her mother or her chambermaid in her company. For days on end she cried, her tears staining the silken pillow that she didn't move from. Whining his name over and over as if the chant would raise him from the dead and return him to her side. The only way she could escape was when she held the crystal that he had gifted her, the magic of it calming her enough for sleep but even then she dreamt of him and fanaticized still.

* * *

_His fingers intertwining in her curls and then yanking her head back and exposing her thin neck to his lips. Baring his teeth, he bit her down the curve of her neckline, not breaking the skin but leaving indents in her flesh from his teeth and a sweet pinching pain. She whined, the sound he loved hearing from her, it was the sound that spoke of an arousal she was trying to hold back from. Feeling dirty by getting turned on by such dark devious things. She felt another pair of hands behind her, being the identical illusion that he summoned. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the feeling of two pairs of hands touching her greedily. Her dress was ripped from her body, falling in to a heap of ruined fabric at her feet. Loki, the real one reached his hand down to in-between her legs and thumbed her clit, while his illusion spitted his hand under her and in-between her legs and slicked his fingers along her lips testing her wetness finding that she was more then ready to receive them, smirking against her neck as he plunged his fingers in to her._

_"You like that?" The real Loki purred in her ear still rubbing her clit._

_"Ye…yes." She whimpered feeling her body shutter, as she grew close._

_"You'll never have me again." He whispered breaking her heart when she realized this was nothing more then a sexual nightmare, tears pooling in her eyes at the fact. She would have sobbed but she felt his clone remove his fingers from her pulsing cunt and slicked his hands to her backside, catching her off guard and causing her to jump. Her reaction causing chuckles from the both of them._

_"No…not there." She whined trying to jump away but held in place by the real Loki's free hand on her waist._

_"Why? I've claimed every other part of you." Loki said with a smirk as the illusion slipped his finger inside. Sjöfn cried out and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, as one finger became two and then three. She winched at how uncomfortable it was. She felt a hand push up on her thigh, one form each of them lifting her up and holding her legs open. Loki used his other hand to slide his member in to her dripping pussy. The feeling of his cock and his clones fingers was too much, she felt stuffed, filled to the brim. She felt the fingers slide out of her, slick back some of the wetness to her ass._

_"No it will be too much!" She cried feeling the other slowly slide his cock in to her extremely tight hole. Both of the Loki's hissed and breathed hard, she couldn't think, feeling them thrust in to her in opposite paces._

_"So fucking tight." The illusion breathed in to her ear. Loki smirked as he saw her expression, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her mouth half way open as she made incoherent sounds of pleasure._

_"You love this, you love being used like this…" Loki moaned, feeling her clinch around his member, she was close. The pace of him and his illusion quickened, harder, and faster they pounded in to her._

_"I can't…it's too much!" She cried, the sensations of pleasure made her feel like she drowning, trying desperately not to lose her mind. She was too far-gone, feeling salvia drip from her lips as she shuddered and closed her eyes tightly. It felt so good she thought she would surly die._

_"Beg." They both ordered, slowing down their assault and pulling her off of the edge of climax._

_"Please! Please! Please!" She choked out tears falling from her eyes from the burning need she had._

_"You wish to come?" Loki asked, biting her shoulder causing her to yelp with pain and pleasure._

_"Yes! Please let me come, I beg of you I'll die if I don't!" She pleaded, she felt them speed up. "Yes….ah…..gods…yes…." She sobbed taken over by the sensation of them both giving her what she wanted, becoming consumed by the fires of Helheim. She would sale her soul to Hel the Goddess of Death her self to feel that sensation of all eternity. She came hard with his name being drawn from her lips over and over. The illusion came first, clinching his jaw and spilling him self in to her. The clone vanished after finishing, leaving only her and the real Loki._

_"Look at me." He ordered and she did to see his_ _Jötunn self-looking back at her, she would have screamed in fear if it weren't for him quickly releasing her. Her naked body hitting the floor only to have him on top of her in an instant yanking her legs open and sliding effortlessly back in to her and putting his hand around her neck. Cutting off her air enough where she couldn't speak but could still draw short quivering breaths. "Look at me!" He ordered again gripping tighter until she did. "This is what you loved!" He hissed slamming in to her._

_"No…" She sobbed._

_"Oh yes, my pet." He moaned. "It sickens you so." Sjöfn sobbed. "You loved a lie, you fucked a lie." His words burring her heart, he tensed up throwing his head back and cumming in to her, his seed was cold numbing her walls as it seeped out of her and to the floor. He disappeared in to smoke, leaving her there with nothing but shame._


	9. Chapter 9

Thor glanced up at the empty chair next Snotra, Sjöfn's mother. She noticed Thor's expression and shook her head slowly. Everyone was enjoying them selves at one of the many gatherings the court held. But the maiden was missing, she would have been there, laughing, drinking and dancing but after Loki's fall she was rarely seen anymore. Thor heard whispers from the other maidens that she would wonder the halls at night a shell of her self, not looking up only engulfed in her woe. Thor felt that the upbeat atmosphere was out of place and felt him self grow uncomfortable at the laughs from the others. He excused him self to go clear his mind. Thor walked the halls letting out a sigh and rubbing his face, he stopped when he saw her standing on one of the many balconies that over looked Asgard. She wasn't dressed in her usual light colors, of whites or yellows but instead was draped in grey. The gloomy color was out of place for on her. He knew that she more then likey heard him behind her but she made no motion to see who it was, keeping her eyes on the sky.

"Sjöfn." Thor said lowly, steeping besides her.

"Thor." She simply answered back looking over at him, she looked worn out still beautiful but a shade of her former perfection. They didn't speak for a moment, Thor looked down at the ring still on her finger. "Do you miss her?" She asked not looking at him.

"Jane…yes. I promised her I would return." Thor uttered looking at his friend; he couldn't help but think of her as a wounded dove.

"You have the chance of hope." She spoke softly, a small sad smile appearing in the corners of her lips. He couldn't stand seeing her so miserable, he could still see the light she once had still there but it was faded, most of her joy had been snatched away.

"Sjöfn, my friend." He said taking her by her narrow shoulders and looking at her. "Please, come back. You're not your self and I can not bare to watch you wither away because of what _he_ has done." She said nothing to him, looking him in his blue eyes. "You're hurting, I am too but you can not stop living because he draws breath no longer." Thor whispered to her. "Your mother and father are worried about you, Loki wouldn't want you to…" His words were cut short by a bitter snicker that came from her.

"Loki does not want anything… he's dead." She spoke. "I would give any amount of gold to not see him behind my eyelids when I go to sleep or hear his voice in my ear." She confessed, Thor wrinkled his brow at her words. "All I can think about is the last time I saw him…in the hall…when I saw what he really was." Her eyes jarred back and forth slightly as she recalled the memory. "I screamed out of fear…. that was our last exchange…" She uttered tears falling from her golden eyes and down her cheek. "He died thinking that I was horrified of him…" Her sorrow deep like bottomless pit, like a labyrinth of confused thoughts, guilt, memories and worries. Sjöfn reached her hands up and touched his face, gazing in to his eyes. Her touch was soft with her delicate hands. Sjöfn was small for a woman of Asgrad, her touch reminded him of Jane's.

"You know my sorrow…" She breathed. "You've lost him and the one you loved." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, slightly her lips ghosting across of his. To her he wasn't Thor, her friend; he was simply someone who could remove the thought of Loki from her mind. Both of them wanted to ease their misery for their losses the idea of finding some semblance of peace in someone that understood the pain that was deep and aching. Thor was surprised in his own actions, kissing her back parting her honey lips with his tongue. To Thor the person he was kissing was not Sjöfn but was the mortal that he had left behind, and to her he was his brother, with raven hair and green eyes. Suddenly Sjöfn was pulled back to her senses and yanked away from him. Her eyes wide as she covered her mouth and shook her head. He looked back at her expression; she was horrified at her actions.

"Oh gods…Thor…I'm so sorry." She chocked out feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Thor tried to apologize, knowing he reciprocated the kiss. She put her hands on her head grabbing two handfuls of her curls.

"I'm...I'm insane…"She sobbed before turning to leave in humiliation for her actions.

* * *

Her hands touched the golden elaborate door and pushed it open, stepping in the room and allowing the doors to close slowly behind her, leaving the dim light of his once chambers to her. Sjöfn inhaled deeply the smell in the air, of the room that hadn't been opened since his death. His scent still lingered in the space, Sjöfn took a step deeper in to his room, eyes falling on the pillar where they kissed for the first time. She wandered in; her eyes wet with tears, dazed and overcome, not her self anymore. Sjöfn felt such disgust for kissing Thor, her gut twisted and churned as she thought about her actions. How could she do such a thing?

She came to his desk skimming her finger along the edge of it. She picked up a red leather bound book running her hand along the smooth spine. She placed the book down softly, her eyes coming to a glimmering golden dagger, lifting it and admiring the craftsmanship, and the green stone in the handle.

Sjöfn strolled calmly over to his bed, recalling the many nights she spent there. Remembering how it felt to feel him on top of her in the green silken sheets, skin against skin. Their lips locking as their bodies intertwined, his chuckle while her light kisses ran the length of his jaw. Her tears were not accompanied by sobs, now dripping from her emotionless face as she laid down closing her eyes for a moment, lifting the dagger to her wrist and sliding it across her flesh. Feeling the warm liquid seep and flow from the gash, and doing the same to her other arm. She wished only for a moment's peace, wishing to be free of her pain. Spilling the sorrow filled poison from her veins and leaking it on to the bed and floor. The dagger slipping from her hand and tinking, off of the marble floor, the sound echoing through the room. The metallic smell of her blood hung thick in the air. She was unsure if it was just a hallucination by her blood loss but she heard something at the door.

"Please…" She uttered under her breath, "Please let me bleed out…so I can have peace." Knowing the sounds weren't in her mind as she hoped, hearing the heavy boots of the guards. She felt two pairs of hands yank her from the bed, hearing them yell and tried to feverously stop the seeping blood. She begged for them to let her die, to let her pass away in to the ether but that wasn't their place nor call to make. Sjöfn wept when she realized that she would live…and have to face her ruin and cowardice.


	10. Chapter 10

They weren't able to stop the ragged scarring that the gashes caused and her life was only saved because one of the guards had noticed that the door to the late prince's chambers was slightly open, and went to investigate. When she was pulled from the bed, she was in and out of consciousness, muttering incoherently, reaching her hands out to something or someone that wasn't there. The guards picked her up, one carrying the dying woman in his armored arms and he other running along side of him holding Sjöfn's weak arms up, trying to stop the blood from spilling out of the slits.

* * *

Her mother sat by her side holding her daughters hand looking down at the bandages that covered each wrist, out of place on her tragically beautiful slumbering form. Looking at her child's greyish color from all of the blood she loss.

"How is she?" Snotra heard from the doorway.

"My lady." She said getting up and bowing slightly at the queen, Frigga put her hand up and hook her head at her lady in waiting.

"Please, no need to bow. Not now." Frigga spoke softly walking over to the other side of the bed. Snotra sat back down and touched her daughter, stroking her hand and sniffling. "Did we not teach our children anything?" Frigga asked sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the woman who she had known since she was nothing but a little one who played with her own sons. Frigga had known that Loki and Sjöfn would be together in someway; if it only be a night or marriage they were like moths to a flame to each other. Her son had been an unpleasant little boy to the wide-eyed girl, teasing her but feeling bad once she cried. His attraction to her had obvious although he tried his best to hide it. Frigga had watched their bond transformation as they got older, the way Sjöfn ignored all other men but let her eyes wonder to Loki, exchanging glances with a playful smile. Their lure to each other became most appetent during Fastelavn festival the year that both of them emerged from adolescence and the outline of the adults they would be became visible. She had seen her sons face when she emerged dressed up as the human interpretation of a Valkyrie, dressed in white with wings, her beauty stunning. Loki didn't dress up for the festival saying that it was 'childish and silly' but no one who saw it could deny the look her gave her. To watch their relationship come to this was heart wrenching. "Our young ones have lost their way." She whispered.

"I have raised a fool nothing more then a beautiful fool." Snotra sobbed.

"No, you've raised a lover." The Queen said. "She didn't want to die."

"My Queen?" Her mother questioned. "If not then why would she slice her self open on his bed?" She asked.

"If she truly wanted to die, I think she would have done it. Inside of this." The Queen touched Sjöfn's arm. "The lady that we know and love is still in there, you as her mother have to help her find her way back."

* * *

During her time in sleep and darkness Sjöfn had dreamt, but this dream wasn't like the others she had been having. It was dark and hard to make out, there were stairs of some kind, radiating chilling blue light. Leading up to what seemed like and alter with the same blue lights in the darkness. Someone dressed in black robes passed a staff off to another man; she recognized the clothing of one of them, leather and green fabric. She didn't see their faces or voices, but she saw an army of beings that she had never seen before in her life. Monstrous things from nightmares, the sound they were all making at once was a screeching battle cry, like a swarm locust. The dream made her uncomfortable but she had no reason to believe it was reality. She had many nightmares but this one was crystal clear as if happening right in front of her eyes. Sjöfn didn't dare speak on the images she saw behind her lids. Not wanting to give anyone more reasons to think she was insane right after her botched suicide attempt.

* * *

It took a good while but Sjöfn was slowly coming out of her depression. She had come away with her brush from the cold kiss of death with knowledge. Even though she was becoming her old self again, she no longer was the painfully naïve woman that she had been. She knew life and death, that knowledge made her understanding of love even grater. It wasn't simply lying in a garden, filled with flowers and baby's-breath, kisses and soft whispers, love could be dark, mentally caging and obsessive and even fit some were in-between those two extremes. Even though she no longer wished for death she still grieved for him, and knew she would for all time but now she could at least let him go, coming to terms with his demise.

Sjöfn knew that she had to find something to occupy her self with, once she was simply a patron of the arts, she still enjoyed music and art but that alone gave her too much time to think and when she wasn't focused her mind would wonder back to him. She had crawled her self the pit of sorrow she had been engulfed in and wouldn't allow it to consume her again. Much to the surprise of every one the maiden had taken up combat to keep her thoughts far away from the events of the past year. Sjöfn pulled back on the golden arrow, and closed one eye as she looked at the target, posing her self and released it. She tightened her lip at the almost bull's eye and let out a huff, holding the beautiful golden bow that had carving of flowers and sweeping details. She pulled up her long gloves feeling them slump down, not wanting to expose her scars. Sjöfn had been a natural with a bow, she had tried to practice with swords and axes but she found them too cumbersome for her delicate hands. She looked over to see a handsome Asgardian man looking back at her, with a smile.

"Nice aim, my lady." He said. Sjöfn raised her eyebrow coyly.

"Thank you, " She said going to approach him but she heard her name called behind her.

"Lady Sjöfn, the queen has summoned for you." The guard spoke pulling her attention from the handsome young man. She glanced back over to him and chucked as he winked at her before turning and heading back in to the palace.

"The queen really wants to speak with me?" Sjöfn asked unstrapping her arrow holder from across her chest and removing it.

"Yes, ma'am." Sjöfn scuffed wondering what the queen would want with her. They stopped at one of the many doors of the palace, the queen's lounge where she spent most of her time with her ladies in waiting. Sjöfn handed over her bow and arrows the guard and walked in. Bowing when she saw Queen Frigga sitting alone on one of the white couches, looking her usual elegant self.

"My queen? You sent for me." She said.

"Yes, please come sit." Frigga motioned to the couch across from her. Sjöfn walked over and warily took a seat; she knew something was going on. Frigga didn't speak for a moment. Taking Sjöfn's hands in hears.

"My Queen, what worries you?" She asked, feeling more and more nervous the longer the silence went on., the queen nor king summon people for no reason. Frigga took a moment and let out a sigh. "They don't want me to tell you but I can't keep it from you." She huffed.

"Who doesn't want to tell me what? My Lady?" Sjöfn asked feeling nervous.

"Your father and mother would like to keep you in the dark about this for good reason but you have a right to know…." Sjöfn wrinkled her brow at the queen's words. "Loki is alive." As soon as Frigga spoke those three words Sjöfn felt as if she had just been smashed in the chest with Mjölnir, feeling like the wind was knocked right out of her. Her mouth hung open and her brain struggled to understand those words. If this had been anyone else, she would have thought this as a sick prank but not his own mother, she wouldn't lie, not about this.

"What?" She asked the word took everything to produce in her shock. She asked. Frigga looked down and let out a small sigh.

"I saw him, it was dark on a world I didn't know." The Queen said, Sjöfn looked at her. "There was someone else there, I don't know who but I saw him hand Loki a-"

"A staff?" Sjöfn interrupted, The Queen quickly looked up.

"How did you know?" She asked gripping Sjöfn's hands tighter.

"I saw when I was out after I tried to take my life I thought it was a dream…oh my gods." She shuttered putting her head in her hands. _How_ was this possible?

* * *

She felt physically ill, but fought through it and made her way to The Rainbow Bridge. Seeing her father standing at the very edge, of the splintered bride where the Bifrost was. It was being rebuilt but was no were near completion.

"Father!" She called to his stoic from. He didn't turn around waiting to address her until she was by his side.

"My child." He spoke calmly.

"You didn't want me to know?" She asked trembling with low anger. He didn't say anything the only reaction to her words was the narrowing of his eyes as he contained to look in to the void. "No of course not, the queen had to tell me. How long have all of you known?" She hissed shaking her head.

"I was trying to protect you from him." He confessed, glancing over to her.

"By lying to me? I'm not a child. I would find out sooner or later and my own parents didn't tell me. You didn't want to tell me that the man I _love_was still alive." Heimdall was sickened that she said love, not loved though he said nothing. "Show me." His daughter demanded. Heimdell looked over at her and shook his head.

"No." Sjöfn knew that her bond as his child and sharing his unique eyes meant he could momently filter his site though her, allowing her to see what he saw but only a fraction of it. He told her he would never subject her to it all of that knowledge could destroy the mind.

"Show me! I deserve to see him!" She yelled tears running down her face. Heimdell couldn't stand the sound of his daughter crying, he couldn't listen to her pain.

"It's dangerous." He said shaking his head.

"One moment. One. I need to see for my self. Please father…." She begged falling to her knees like a child, grabbing his leg and wailing. "One! One moment! Please!" Her voice cracking with sorrow . Heimdell dropped his sword and pulled her back to her feet, not wanting to see her so pathetic in front of him. He turned her around making her face the void, putting his hands on either side of her head.

"One second, no more." Before she could agree she felt as if her consciousness would be ripped apart, her body shutting, jarring at all of the senses flooding it, she thought she would die before she even got to see him. Her mouth falling open eyes wide and growing dry from lack of moisture, she felt something warm run from her noise smelling the thick scent of her own blood as her body was being overloaded with such infinite detail. Just as she was about to scream, not able to take anymore she saw the blue rock, Earth. Zooming in quickly focusing, she saw a man who was facing away, holding the same staff that she saw in her dreams. He was walking, but stopped and turned as if feeling being watched. It was he, but he was different, sunken eye with dark circles around them, his skin was washed-out, his lips pale. He looked manic, and insane. His eyes shuttered and looked up, looking right at her as if he knew she was watching a grin coming to his lips. Her body couldn't take anymore feeling her father remove his hands from her head, she felt drained of every, thing leaning boneless towards the broken edge of the bridge, the only thing stopping her from falling to the void was her father's grasp.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm the Snake Waiting For You, My Dear.**

_Loki is alive; Sjöfn is forced to watch his madness from Asgard. Loki dreams up his delusions of grandeur. Will she forgive him for everything?_

* * *

Odin had to summon a massive amount of dark energy to send Thor to Midgard to get Loki. Sjöfn had volunteered to go in his place, falling to her knees before the All Father's throne in full armor with her bow in her hand, her long curly hair pulled back tightly in to a long braid. Odin respected her willingness to serve Asgard but he told her that couldn't send her, she was still fragile in the mind and still a novice when it came to battle they were sure she wouldn't be able to handle it on her own. It wasn't out of the question to think that Sjöfn be convinced to join Loki in his plans. So much to her anger she had to stay behind and hope that Thor would bring him back in one piece because she had words for him.

* * *

Loki walked around the glass cage that they had placed him in, it was an impressive cell but it wasn't built for him and he knew that. His foolish once bother had expected him to give up the location of the Tesseract easily, what a fool. Everything was going right as he planned, he would soon be the rightful ruler of this realm. He was a king, he deserved to rule if not Asgard then he would rule Earth with an iron fist. Humans would tremble and kneel to their ruler. He would have stone statues erected with his likeness. But if he was to become King then he would need to have a Queen by his side, and no Midgard woman would be good enough. He already had a woman who he wanted to be his queen and he knew they would send her when Thor and this little team of Nick Fury's failed. He knew his mother; she would convince Odin to send Sjöfn to try to appeal to his sense of love. They would think she could talk him out of his rule on Earth. Loki smirked as he sat down on the bench in the glass prison finding him self-daydreaming about such.

* * *

_He sat on his throne, it was nothing when compered to the one back in Asgard but it was __**his**__ throne that had build by slaves and servants, completely made of gold. He had taken over a palace that was already grand, and fitting for a king, the historic Versailles. America just didn't have a place luxurious enough for him._

_"Dearest King Loki, we have a trespasser!" A guard yelled running in to the throne room._

_"And? Kill it." Loki said tapping his scepter on the tip of boot._

_"Your majesty, she says she is of Asgard." The guard spoke. The words making Loki raise he eyebrow and perk up._

_"Well, well, well. Bring our prisoner in." He ordered, the guard nodded and bowed before hurrying back out. It was a few moments until the doors to throne room opened again, this time reveling a figure in-between two guards. Her hands cuffed behind her back, her hair dangling in front of her face as they yanked her in to the red and gold room. "Show the face behind those luscious curls." He said, already knowing who was behind them. The guards pushed her hair back to expose her face, a face that he had yearned to see. He knew she would come to him; he waved him telling the guards to release her out of their grip._

_"Loki…" She whispered looking up at him as he got up off of this throne and walked down the stairs towards her._

_"My dear, dear Sjöfn." He purred walking towards her. "You've come to be my queen?" He asked cupping her chin and pulling her towards him._

_"No." She said simply yanking away from his touch. He knew she wouldn't bend to his will so easily; she was loyal to Asgard._

_"You will be, wither you like it or not." He purred waving his hands dismissing his guards all of them hurrying from the throne room not wanting to try his patience, leaving only him and his prisoner. "Well why have you come?"_

_"Loki please stop this…you have to the Humans they don't deserve this." She begged._

_"For the life of me I don't understand why you care about them." He put his hand to his chest. "I am generous king."_

_"You do not deserve to rule their Realm it isn't yours they have the right to freedom." She said only for him to laugh out loud._

_"Did Odin really think that you could persuade me to give up all of this?" Sjöfn looked away. "No, he didn't. You we're never very persuasive but…not all of us can be gifted with a silver tongue." He said grabbing her face. "Or did he send you to assassinate me? Knowing that I would fuck you and drop my guard?" He searched her face. "No, you couldn't you aren't trained for and even if you were you love me still, I can feel it radiating off of you." He purred watching her look away. "Ahh but maybe just maybe he sent you knowing that if you were by my side you could possibly calm me, sooth me, relax my iron grip on this realm." His theory made her wrinkle her brow. "Ohh…it seems that Odin might have tricked us both." He spoke, letting her chin go and circling her like a vulture. "If I remember correctly, when I was Kings of Asgard you never kneeled to me." He said._

_"What?" She questioned._

_"Yes, but as it seems that you will be here from now on I think you owe me one bow. My future queen." He smiled looking at her._

_"Loki, I will not be your wife, not after what you've done. You are not my king." She hissed._

_"Ah but you are in my kingdom now, my palace and I'm king of these realm and I'm positive your father and mother didn't raise you to be rude." He spoke. "No my dear, you only have to kneel once."_

_"No…"_

_"No? No. I think not." He snickered raising the bottom of this staff to the back of her neck and pushing her down, she groaned and tried to fight him but lost hitting the ground on her knees. Enjoying the way she looked, her hands cuffed kneeling before him. "There, was that so hard?" He asked removing the staff from the back of her head. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He pointed the sharp end at her neck, not breaking the skin but poking right at her pulsing vain. "Tell me in truth, do you still love me?" He asked, she looked back up at him and nodded her confession drawing a smirk from him. He dropped his staff to the ground and undid his pants exposing his already rock hard length and pressing it against her lips. She struggled against him for a moment before he parted her lips, slicking his cock right in to her mouth grabbing her by her hair as he fucked her face. She was wearing far too much clothing; Loki undid her tunic and yanked it open to expose her breast. Reveling in the view of her, with is cock in her mouth her hands chained behind her back._

_"I've missed you so." He moaned throwing is head back, he felt her moan. She was trying not to enjoy this but failing at it as she always did. Her mouth was wonderful; the things she could do with her tongue were heavenly. "Ah gods!" He moaned pulling his cock out of her mouth and shooting his seed on her face. Sjöfn jerked away but he cupped her chin and held her in place. She whimpered out of humiliation. He missed those sweet little sounds from her._

_"Beautiful." He panted smearing his cum on her lips and making her suck it off of his finger. "So silent." He said, stepping behind her and pulling her up by her cuffs and walking her over to the throne. She didn't speak, nor moan. Trying her hardest not to give him any satisfaction. He forded her to her knees in front of the throne her face against the golden seat. "Lets see if your body likes this." He chuckled, she felt him reach around and unlace her trousers and yank them down. "Ah, no undergarments. I wonder why?" He droned, taking a moment to appreciate her round ass before touching in-between her legs. "I knew you would be dipping with need for me, I bet you were expecting this, I bet you've dreamt of this." He said slicking his fingers in side of her and pumping them in and out quickly. He watched her face, she was fighting him, biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly. "Oh no, my star you will scream." He hissed in her ear, going faster and faster, watching her struggle against the cuffs and try to open her legs wider but her pants were constricting her. "I know you, I know you love this, you burn for this, you've wanted to feel me again." He whispered to her, going faster, loving the sounds her cunt made as his fingers worked on her. She arched her back and opened her mouth. "That's it my love, give in." She fought shaking her head biting her lip even harder._

_"Ahhh." She moaned giving in._

_"That's it come for me." He ordered. "Come for you king." Sjöfn's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she shook and shuttered trying desperately to get out of the cuffs._

_"AH! LOKI!" She cried coming hard. Loki smirked and pulled her fingers from her cunt and reached around and stuck them in her mouth, and she sucked willingly, arching her back on to his cock. Loki only needed to thrust for him to be pulled in to her. He grabbed on to the chain in between her cuffs and trusted in to her. He gripped her ass with his free hand. Her bare nipples rubbed up against the gold throne but she didn't care about the chafing, letting out the sweetest sounds in all of the nine realms to him. "Will you be my queen?" He asked his voice winded._

_"Yes…" She said lowly. Loki slapped her ass hard, causing her to whine in slight pain._

_"Say it louder!"_

_"Yes!" She yelled._

_"Yes who?" He demanded, rolling his eyes in his head at the feeling of her wet and tight._

_"Yes King Loki!" She cried closing her eyes tightly._

_"Better…" he whispered in her ear as she slammed in to her, her pussy was like none other; it was as if it were made for him alone. Sjöfn cried out and twitched her legs just as Loki growled and spilled his seed in to her…_

_"Did you…did you miss me?" He asked trying to catch his breath as he road out his orgasm._

_"Uh huh…" she panted._

* * *

Loki was pulled from his delicious daydream when he felt his cock feeling very uncomfortably confined in his pants. He let out a grunt wishing to relieve him self only to realize that there were cameras all around.

"Damn it."


	12. Chapter 12

Sjöfn dry heaved and covered her mouth trying not to vomit. Seeing him though her father's powers was making her physically ill, but she needs to see. She felt that her father was more willing to show her the horrors that her past lover was causing in hopes that he could prove to her that he was nothing more then a monster. As much as she tried to understand, her mind couldn't believe that he was really alive. A years worth of pain for nothing. _. _Sjöfn couldn't help but be livid at the fact that he didn't even try to return home. Content with exile on an unknown rock, plotting for his own ego. A year with not a whisper of his existence, it burned her. All of the agony she endured because of him.

She sniffled and wiped the dried blood from her nose. She knew her father's powers were some of the strongest in all of The Nine, but she had no idea that seeing though his eyes would wreck her body as it had. Loki's image was burned on the back of her eye lids, he had a crazed look, far from the man that she knew her whole life, yet some how the same. As if every personality flaw had manifested it's self times ten. His face had no color, pale as death. His once sanguine lips now ashen just like the rest of him She felt in her soul that there was something seriously wrong. His once green eyes now tinged with sinister blue. It felt to her that there was some king of outside force influencing him. The man she knew was cruel lacking all mischievous charm he had before his fall. Like The Angel that the Christian's call the antagonist in their holy book.. Losing him self as he fell from paradise

She saw him, disguised as a Midgardian when he attacked that mortal man, removing his eyeball. The sick smile on his lips as the people around him scurried in fear. She didn't know how much more of looking in she could take; it was too much to watch him get aroused at people fearing him. Sjöfn felt dirty, still having feelings for someone like that. What kind of person did that make her? The fact that her body reacted when she saw him; she felt disgusting for still fantasizing about him. She could rather dream about a dead man then touch her felt to the though of him in all of his horrible ways. She wondered what he was doing now, the last time she watched him he was imprisoned. She could only hope they'd keep him there until Thor was ready and sure that they could return and Loki face justice in Asgard, but she had a feeling he wouldn't stay in that glass cell for long.

* * *

Loki looked around the tower flamboyant that bared the name STARK on the top of it. This was the perfect place to activate the tesseract using the portal to send thought his Chitauri army, starting the Great War that would end only with his rule as king. Loki paced back and forth on the terrace, waiting for the portal to open. He looked around at the city, the tower directly facing a river. He rubbed his chin and let out a grunt.

"Hum, may this place would make a suitable palace." He uttered to him self. Of course the name would have to be ripped off, but that was a simple job. "The view is quite nice." He said, he tightened his grip on his scepter growing anxious. He needed this to be over, he needed to rule. He could taste power right on the tip of tongue. The thought of becoming the All Father of his own realm made him excited, Loki licked his lips and rolled his eyes in to the back of his head, the light on the scepter growing brighter, sucking him further in to his delusions. He walked inside though the glass doors, wetting his lips and walking though the room. His mind wondered to the thought of Sjöfn dressed in white adorned with jewels, and a crown made of gold. Biting her lip, and making that innocent expression that she wore so beautifully.

_"_ _My king."_

Loki let out a grunt at the thought of her, letting out huffy little moans as she danced in front of his throne. Her smooth flesh under the sheer white gown, which sucked to her beautiful frame. Loki leaned up against the stonewall, grunting at the feeling of him growing hard under his pants. He glanced back out of the window, there was nothing yet. He quickly undid his pants, exposing his cock and gripping it in his free hand.

_"Loki…."_

He started stroking him self, slowly at first, feeling a little perseed on the tip. Loki bit his lip and rolled his eyes back. As his stroke picked up. He dripped the scepter tighter in his other hand. Imagining her on her hands and knees crawling towards his thrown. Her glossily lips inviting, knowing exactly what she wanted to do with them. Loki tightened his jaw, and leaned his back feeling his cock tense up.

_"Let me please you, King Loki."_

He shuttered as he felt the feeling build, biting his lips and moaning. Closing his eyes tightly. "Sjöfn…" He moaned panting, wishing I wasn't his hand but her mouth or her cunt causing the pleasure as he cried out and came in to his own hand. The release momentarily made him tired, catching his breath. Wishing she were there to clean him up as she normally did, not wanting to waste not a drop of his royal seed. He didn't have that luxury so he simply vanished the seed away. He redid his pants and straightened him self-up, he did needed to look presentable for his future subjects after all.


	13. Chapter 13

She stood on the edge of the splintered bridge, next to her father and the king by his side. The blood running from her nose, she sniffled and wiped it away before it dripped on to her lips.

"Are you alright my child?" Heimdall asked, not looking at his daughter from the void. His eyes forced on the battle on Earth.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sjöfn said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She knew she couldn't keep witnessing through him. Feeling the effects become more and more damaging each time. The racing of her heart, the pressure in her head that felt like it would give way at any moment. She would just have to hear everything that was happening from her father.

"What is happening?" King Odin asked Heimdall.

"The Chitauri are devastating the city." Sjöfn felt nauseous at her father's words, how could the main she loved once do such a atrocious thing? She saw her father wrinkle his brow slightly.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"Loki is confronted by the beast…" he spoke; The All Father and Sjöfn glanced at him and then to each other. There was silence for a moment before Heimdall chuckled watching The Monster throw Loki around as if he was a child's doll.

"What!" She squeaked with wide eyes.

"The Beast won."

"His he dead?" The King asked, his voice uncaring, it sounded as if he wished that they would _deal_ with Loki so he wouldn't have to.

"No, but his pride is." Hemidall said with a small laugh.

"Foolish boy." Odin scuffed and sounded disgusted in his adopted son. Sjöfn contained to listen to the battle knowing Loki was defeated mean that his army was. There was still the fate of Midgard and those seven billion humans that resided on the small blue rock. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard it all. The bomb that was heading towards the city, the man in the suit of metal, flying as fast as he could to retrieve it, taking it though the void where the Chitauri where coming from like a plague. She didn't know the metal man not his motivations but she did know his name was Tony Stark. Listening to his act of selflessness made her care about his destiny, what a human to sacrifice him self for the greater good, she silently wondered if humans could die and go to Valhalla.

"He made it." Her father said. Sjöfn put her hand on her chest and let out a tiny sigh. It was over. Midgard was safe and Loki's plans had been destroyed but she felt a terrible shudder in her stomach, knowing that after all of this she still had one more very trying task, facing him again.

"My king…." She started turning to Odin nervously rubbing her hands together. "How will you punish him after all he's done?" She inquired him keeping her eyes down. Odin looked over to the young maiden and affectingly put his hand on her narrow shoulder.

"You are so much like Frigga in your love for him." He spoke his voice something distant, cold and if he wasn't speaking about someone who he raised as a son.

* * *

Loki felt ill to his stomach when he opened his eyes to see Asgard. His hands cuffed in front of him, his mouth muzzled as if he were a rabid dog. He felt the sting of failure _again._ He was pathetic, the king whose title lasted but moment, the Jötunn who went through his life thinking he was Asgard, the wager of a botched war…not even strong enough to control the mortal humans. His words of self-loathing cut short when his once brother pushed him forward.

"Come on." Thor hissed, not looking at Loki. Four guards met them at the palace doors, Loki couldn't help but notice the looks that they gave him; it was a look of utter loathing as they shook their heads. He was burning to speak but the cold metal of the muzzle was preventing him from uttering a word.

"Tell me brother." Thor started to speak. "Hundreds of mortals dead, Earth nearly destroyed. And you solely to blame for it, what will you say for your self when you face justice?" Thor asked, of course not wanting Loki to answer, as he couldn't. One of the guards pushed him forward and he let out grunt, his body still very sore from the beating he took back on Earth. He didn't want to face anyone, and was reluctant to enter the throne room. He looked up when the doors opened to see not just Odin and his mother it was the whole royal court. All of their eyes watching him, judging, whispers coming from their mouths as they pointed and cursed his name. He looked up to Odin who stood there in front of throne looking at him with an unemotional expression. It was if he didn't know him at all.

"Thor Odinson." The All Father spoke, his words paining Loki in his soul, he always knew just the way to hurt him. "You've done a great service to Asgard and Midgard." The King spoke; Loki rolled his eyes and glanced around the crowed. His heart thumping hard when he saw her, but it wasn't how he thought it would be. He pictured her looking back at him, her wide eyes loving, forgiving. But his dear Sjöfn didn't look up at him, looking down with her hand on her head. Did she hate him for what he really was? Was she disgusted? He didn't want believe such a horrible thing, that the woman he wanted to be his queen the woman that he dreamt at fantasized about for the past year had nothing but foul feelings for him. Her mother glared at him, narrowing her brown eyes as she stood besides her daughter and rubbed her shoulder. He could see Sjöfn shaking her head, and utter something to her mother. He could tell she was crying, her mother nodded and he watched as Sjöfn pushed past the crowed all the while not looking up at him once and leaving the hall. Frigga noticed her silent escape from the hall, turning her blue eyes to her son and slowly shaking her head. Her son had fallen so far from everyone


	14. OneShot: Reading Session

**Reading Session **

* * *

_One Shot: Hysterical Literature inspired this fic. Loki doesn't like it when Sjöfn ignores him to read a classic Midgardian book._

* * *

Sjöfn sat on the terrace, on the plush chair at dusk. Her legs crossed as she flipped the though fulfilling book. It was silent, no one around and she enjoyed the solitude and peace with her book. It was a first edition, acquiring it on one of her many trips down to Midgard when she would become bored with Asgard. It was worn, the sleeve of the blue book was starting to come apart but she didn't mind. She heard someone behind her, glancing over her shoulder to see him. Dressed in his ever present leather and green she smiled and turned the page.

"What are you reading?" Loki asked leaning against the side of the stone ledge, crossing his arms and looking at her. She had been his lover many times, but he would never grow used to her beauty. Her brown curls, dark skin, pouty mouth, large innocent eyes and a body almost always wrapped in pale sweet colors. Before she could answer Loki read the cover. "The Great Gatsby?"

"Yes, it is…"

"A Midgardian novel." He said raising his eyebrow then shaking his head. She was always so interested in the humans and their ways, he didn't understand why.

"Yes, its very good. It's a classic." She smiled looking back down, letting out a tiny little huff when she realized she lost her place.

"What is it about? How they slaughter each other in droves?" He asked. Sjöfn rolled her eyes and shook her head. Loki strolled over to her.

"No, actually it is about…" Her words cut short when she felt him run his fingers down the crock of her neck. She giggled at the tickling feeling and pulled away.

"How about you put it down for a bit?" He purred in her ear behind her. Sjöfn's eyes fluttered closed but she shook her head.

"Loki, I'm busy." She said shifting in her seat. He let out a grunt, she was ignoring him to read some dull human novel, and he wouldn't have it. He leaned over and crept his hand in-between he her legs. "What are you doing?" She whispered, watching his nimble fingers slowly pull up the light fabric of her dress, exposing her thighs.

"Oh, nothing." He chuckled.

"Loki, I'm still reading this." She said, trying to hold back a moan.

"I never said you had to stop reading." He smiled, touching in-between her folds. Sjöfn jumped and let out a whine. "Read it to me…out loud." His voice a demand, she didn't speak at first only closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Read." He ordered, flicking her clit impatiently.

"This…is a terrible mistake. He said, shaking his head from…from side to side. A terrible, terrible mistake…" She breathed speaking the words of Jay Gatsby, hearing Loki chuckle behind her, his fingers still slowly assaulting her bud. "You're just embarrassed, that's all…. and luckily I added Daisy's embarrassed too…" His pace quickened.

"Keep reading," He purred.

"She's…. she's embarrassed? He repeated incredulously. Just as much as you are…Don't…don't talk so loud." She paused and moaned and tried to focus on the words. "You're acting like a little boy. I- I broke out impatiently...Not only that, but you're rude. Daisy's sitting in there all alone…ah…gods." She moaned.

"I don't think 'ah gods' is in that paragraph." Loki chuckled slipping a finger inside of her wet pussy.

"Loki….ugh…" She cried, gridding her self against his two curved fingers that were hooked in side of her.

"I wish to know more about this Daisy character." He said halfway pulling his fingers out of her prompting her to read.

"He-fuck…. raised his hand to stop my words, looked at me with unforgettable reproach, and, opening the door cautiously, went back into the other room." Her legs shook as Loki picked up his pace, smiling at the noise her cunt made as his fingers worked on her. He loved how she tried to hold on, struggling to read the words on the page in front of her. "I walked out the back way…" She gasped and held on to he book tighter. "Just as… Gatsby …had when he had made his nervous circuit of the house half an hour before…ah!" She choked out closing her eyes for a moment.

'Keep going." He ordered, feeling her grow tighter around his fingers.

"And ran for a huge black knotted tr….tr…tree, whose…. massed leaves made a fabric against the rain. Ahhh…. Gods." She opened her legs wider and moved her hips on to his fingers vigorously. "Once more it was pouring….mmmmm…and… and my irregular lawn, well-shaved by Gatsby's gardener! Gods ahhhh, Loki.." She cried hearing him chuckle not able to keep reading she dropped the book from her hand and gripped the cushion of the chair. Feeling Loki suck on her neck caused her to lose her self, she would about to scream but he covered her mouth with his free hand, not wanting any one to hear her in the throws of pleasure on the balcony. She mumbled behind his palm and could taste the salt on his skin. She trembled coming hard as he her wetness marked the seat under her. She slowly trusted her hips on to his fingers as she came down from her orgasm. Loki removed his hand from her mouth and from inside of her. Chuckling at how disheveled she looked in that moment, as she tried to catch her breath. He licked his fingers clean of her savoring the taste that he had become addicted to.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you and Sir Gatsby to get to know each other better." He chucked, before leaving the balcony knowing she would soon follow to receive more of him.


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Back to the main canon_

* * *

He thought for sure she would come, maybe she would tomorrow? They days came and went and Loki had no visitors. He was expecting her to show up eventually, but the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned in to a month, he figured… He was losing track of time in there. Almost every night he dreamt of her, he thought their reunion would be romantic, picturing her running towards him, the thin soft fabric of her gown, treading beautifully as she moved. Her sweet lips saying his name would be the most flawless sound in all of The Nine. She would have wrapped her arms around him, and he'd breath deeply her scent of blossoms.

_"I've missed you so…."_

But no such fantasies were realized.

* * *

He sat at his desk doing the only thing he could to pass the time, reading. The books he had varied, from magic and alchemy while some were of the historical genre. His only luxury was that every week or so the guards would bring him new books, apparently on the order of Queen. Loki paused when he noticed one of the

newish books that the guard's had thrown in. He had seen it before, it was a Midgardian novel. The blue sleeve was worn and ripped. He picked it up and his suspicions where true.

"The Great Gatsby." He mumbled knowing who the owner was. He remembered Sjöfn on the balcony years ago reading it; he had made fun of her for her choice in reading material. A smile came to the corners of his lips when he thought back to that day and how he touched her and made her read it out loud while his fingers pleased her. Recalling her moaning and shuttering as she struggled to read the words on the page. It had always been one of his favorite memories of him and her. Loki let out a low grunt as he felt him self grow slightly swollen, thinking back to her twitching thighs and panting mouth. He was about to relieve himself, going to unlace his pants but he heard the sound of the glass cell opening.

"Ah, gentlemen. " He said with a smirk. The dungeon guards where the worst he was positive they enjoyed inflicting torment.

"Hush up, prisoner." One of them yelled. He saw that they had cuffs in their hands, they stepped in, one of them stepping behind him and cuffing his hands behind the back of the chair, twisting his wrist uncomfortably.

"You mind telling me what this is all about?" he asked, knowing he didn't have the ability to keep his lips closed, still speaking as if he was a Prince still.

"I told you to hush or do you want me to shut those lips for you?" The guards that patrolled the dungeon where only slightly better then hooligans them selves.

"Let me guess, Odin sent you." Loki hissed.

"If you don't stop talking." The guard behind him yanked him by his hair forcing him to look up at the ceiling. "We'll flog you again." Loki felt the still tender welts on his back from the man's words. He had been punished just the other day when he spat in the face of guard for calling him_Laufeyson._ Loki strained against the metal cuffs, wondering what tortures awaited him and what he had done to suddenly provoke them. Past the door he saw a figure emerge from the darkness. His heart was in his neck when he realized whose form it was.

"Sjöfn.." He uttered, she looked at him for a second. It had taken her months to summon the strength to face him. Very reluctantly the All Father had granted her one single hour with 'The Prisoner'. Not even saying his name, the king made it very clear to her that, that single hour would be the last time she would see him. Loki's eyes shook as he gazed at her, she was a vision dressed in gold, her lips stained red.

"Leave us." She whispered to the guards.

"Yes, ma'am." They nodded before leaving the cell and shutting the it. She just looked at him, her face emotionless.

"Sjöfn…I knew you would come…" He spoke with a smile, but still she stayed silent, her golden eyes narrowing slightly as she pushed up her long gloves and smoothing a lock of her curly hair behind her ear. "You had them bind me? As if I could ever hurt you." He said growing frustrated at her silent stares. "Say something…" He demanded. "Say anything." He needed to hear her voice. She stepped closer to him; he could smell her scent waft as she moved. She reached up and stroked his face, the feeling of her silken glove was nice but he wanted her flesh on his.

"Sjöfn…" He whispered leaning his head in to her touch. He was shocked when he felt her knuckles crack against his jaw in a swift punch. His head knocking to one side, he blinked quickly tying to collect him self.

She had practiced what she would say to him, over and over. She knew how this was going to go, but in that moment her emotions came ripping to the surface, bearing their teeth and scorn. Loki licked his lip.

"I know you hate me." He spoke, his word drawing a chuckle from her lips, her snickers became a mix of laughter and sobs, shaking her head and putting her hand to her chest lightly. Loki looked concern at her odd behavior; she started to pull the fabric of her gloves off of one finger at a time, and pulling each glove off slowly. He clinched his jaw, expecting her to slap him this time. But what was worse then the hit he thought was coming was when she exposed her wrist to him, her voice not sucking in air to laugh but letting out shuttering sobs. Loki eyed at the jagged raised scars on both of her wrist, she didn't have to speak, he knew he had been the reason for those slices she inflicted on her self. Sjöfn signed and pulled her hands back and wiping her face from the tears and tried to compose her self, circling him.

"When life became too unbearable for the Romans they would slit their wrist in warm bathwater." She spoke, Loki said nothing back. "I thought about doing that but carving my self open on your bed seemed so much more poetic." She said, "You know me, I've always been a romantic." He felt her behind him. "A year, with nothing only to have you surface like a reanimated corpse."

"I couldn't get home." He uttered, watching her as she circled him again, his eyes on the smooth curve of her hip, her dress tight, he could tell she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"Oh but you could get to Earth? In the hopes to start a war, and not thinking about the people here at moaned you?" She said looking down at him, watching him slightly struggle against his cuffs.

"I didn't think you would want to see me willingly." He uttered looking up at her. "When you saw what I was…" He shook his head, recalling her screams in the hallway. "You looked so disgusted.."

"Loki, it isn't what you are that disgusts me, it is the person you've come, it is the things that you've done that churn my gut." She said shaking her head. "Your army killed fathers, mothers, and little ones, all for what?" She asked leaning closer to him, resting her hands on his knees. "For your selfish need for a crown and to be called king?" She asked her words stinging him.

"And did I not ask you to be my queen?" He said, his voice low as she stared her in the eyes, she was so close to him, and he could feel the warmth of her breath. He yanked forward their lips grazing but she pulled away. If he could get his hand free he would yank her towards him, he would feel her skin on his again. Loki bit his lip, and struggled against the binds. "Do you still love me?" He asked her, Sjöfn didn't say anything to him her eyes glancing over to the glass cell door, and there was no one around. She hiked up the bottom of her dress and slipped in to his lap. He jolted at the feeling of her; he could feel the warmth in between her legs though his thin pants. He went to kiss her, but she pushed him back keeping her hands on his chest, pushing him against the chair. He tried his hardest to yank out of the cuffs, feeling his shoulder snap in to an uncomfortable position; he let out a small hiss. He struggled to lift his hips, wanting his already hard cock to push in to her, liking pressure that the feeling caused. She started to move her hips grinding them painfully slow on him. He let out a growl and clinched his teeth.

"Heaven knows how much I've missed you." He whispered, right before feeling her get off of him. His cock was throbbing now; he wanted her so damn bad.

"Are you torturing me?" He asked his voice shaking. She chuckled and shook her head; she did enjoy the site of him like this. Bound and on the verge of begging for her. Sjöfn reached down, and started to untie his pants. Loki hissed and bucked in to her hand but she stopped him for doing it again by putting one hand on one of his legs and her knee on the other, limiting his motion.

She eyed his erection for a moment and he let out a pathetic whimper, wanting her to do something, _anything. _She watched a bead of preseed seep out of his cock, as he struggled to move. Sjöfn sat back down on his lap, Loki tried to force him self in to her but she placed her hand on his cock, moving it upward where she was only rubbing the saft in between her burning folds. "Please…" He begged throwing his head back and trying even harder to slip out of his cuffs. He clinched his jaw and moaned at the feeling of her slick cunt rubbing against him. He wanted nothing more then to grab her by those hips and slam her down on to him, fucking her hard, brutally, easing his frustration while he was buried deep with in her. He wanted to fuck everything away. He was in pain, utter agony. "I'm begging you. Please, let me feel you again." He whispered as she contained her slow assault on him. She was soaking wet, a year of sexual frustration for a man that she thought she would never see again was dripping out of her. Her mouth gapped open as she pushed his cock back, it sliding in to her.

She winched, it had been over a year since she had been with a man, her body having to grow accustom to his size once again but it didn't take long. Loki growled, his forehead meting hers, they both panted. Sjöfn watched his expression as he rolled his eyes in to the back of his head and moaned. Loki went to thrust in to her but she shook her head, arching her back with her hands behind her on his knees as she started to stir. Her movements quickly sped up in pace becoming fragmented with desperation. She knew she didn't have that much time with him and she wanted to feel his cock twitch inside of her as he came. She dreamt of it, she thought she would never feel him again yet there he was right under her.

"I-I've missed you." He moaned, not able to fight bucking in to her. She cried out her arms becoming weak, she wrapped her arms around him and continued to bounce up and down on his cock. Her hands intertwined in his messy black hair, savoring the way he smelt. "You feel so fucking good." He whispered to her.

"Loki…" She said in a sweet hushed voice before kissing him deeply, her teeth biting his lip causing him groan in to her mouth. "Loki…mmmmmm," She moaned, he could feel her start to tighten up. Her eyes started to glimmer, and she tried to hide her tears from him as she rested her face on his shoulder, growing closer. "Ah! Ah! Loki!" She cried her legs shuttering as she came, hard. As she contained to ride on him while riding out her orgasm he came too. Letting out a primal groan from the back of his throat, filling her with his seed. They sat there for a moment in silence completely spent before Sjöfn slipped out of his lap and fixed her dress and looked at him. His face blushed, and beads of sweat on his brow his eyes half closed as he panted. She could see he was embarrassed in the state she left him in. Sjöfn got to her knees and put his seed covered cock in her mouth, tasting both him and her self. Loki whined at the feeling of her mouth on his already sensitive member. He watched her swallow and wiped her lips, savoring him as she had done many times before. She gently placed his penis back in his pants and laced them up. It was a loving gesture when she could have easily left him there a mess of himself. She got up off of her knees and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Sjöfn…I…." He choked trying to figure what to say to her. She hushed up and kissed him softly, the door to the cell opened behind them.

"My lady time is up." One of the guards said.

"No. Please…." Loki begged with a whisper as she ran her hand lightly down his cheek. "Sjöfn! Please!" He yelled yanking against his binds almost tipping the chair. She sniffed and turned around.

"Goodbye Loki Odinson." She said, her words causing his sorrow to spill over as he stared to cry. "That's what I'll know you as always…." She cried, "You'll always be _my _king." She uttered before the guards ushered her out.

"Sjöfn!" Loki screamed, she could hear him yelling her name though the glass her heart breaking all over again, but at least this time she got a chance to say goodbye.


End file.
